Como aceptarlo?
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Elsie River,la otra delantera estrella del Raimon, se reencuentra con el capitan de su equipo rival, Byron Love. Elsie no se da cuenta, pero poco a poco un fuerte sentimiento despierta en ella. Amor y fútbol! TERMINADO (Y esperando reedición)
1. capitulo 1  presentimiento

**Hooooola!**

**Aquí lo traigo de nuevo, esta vez corregido, y espero que sin errores.**

**Este fue mi primer fic, y se merecía que lo pusiera bien ^^**

**Espero que os guste si lo leéis!**

…

Una hermosa chica con uniforme iba caminando por la calle, ignorando las miradas indiscretas de la gente.

- Oye, ¿Pero esa no es...?

- ¡Si, es ella!

- ¡Elsie River, del Inazuma eleven!

Elsie y su equipo habían ganado el fútbol frontier contra el instituto Zeus. Ahora mucha gente los conocía. Le hacía gracia pensar que ahora todo el mundo hablaba del equipo más fuerte del país sin saber que originalmente solo era un débil equipo de 7 jugadores...

Oh, vaya, llegaba tarde a clase...

- ¡Elsie, corre! ¡Que ya han empezado las clases! –Dio Mark en cuanto la vio.

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

- ¿Como es que has llegado ahora? –Dijo Nathan intrigado.

- Es que...unos chicos me pararon para hacerse fotos conmigo...

- Si, a mi me paso lo mismo... –Axel tenía el mismo aspecto serio de siempre.

- Está muy bien que la gente nos reconozca y todo eso, pero ya es algo excesivo... –Elsie ya se cansaba de ser el centro de atención.

- Si, cierto... Bueno, ¿Vamos a clase? si no, nos castigaran.

- Si, será mejor que vayamos ya.

Los cuatro caminaron deprisa, aunque ya llegaban tarde.

Después de las clases...

Todos estaban agotados.

Mark bostezaba

- -estirándose- mm...menos mal que ya es viernes...

- Si, parecía que la semana no iba a acabar nunca.

- Oíd, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer al restaurante de fideos? –Dijo Nathan.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo me apunto! –Dijo Mark, un poco más animado.

- Por mí vale. ¿Y tú, Elsie? ¿Te vienes?

- Oh, lo siento, hoy tengo cosas que hacer. Pero ya nos veremos el domingo para entrenar, ¿Vale?

- ¡Vale! ¡Adiós! –Dijeron los tres, despidiéndola con la mano.

Iba con paso rápido. No es que no quisiera ir con ellos, pero el mal presentimiento que tenia desde hacia días no se lo permitía. Además, hacía semanas que no sabía nada de su hermano, y estaba preocupada. Iba a llamarlo de nuevo en cuanto llegara a casa.

Desde que habían ganado el partido, todo resultaba extraño. Incluso el ambiente se palpaba diferente.

El partido.

El instituto Zeus.

Byron Love.

Sin saber como, ese nombre vino a su mente.

El poderoso capitán del instituto Zeus. Se sorprendió a si misma pensando en sus profundos ojos escarlata.

Ese chico la había impactado desde el momento en que apareció ante ellos. Siempre había sentido cierta aversión hacia él. Era prepotente para su gusto. Se preguntaba qué habría sido de él después de la final del frontier...

Puede que hiciera como Mark, y no dejara de entrenar hasta volverse mas fuerte...

No, debía pensar en ese chico. Ni siquiera sabía por que había acudido a su mente...

Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a casa.

- ¡mamá, papá! ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Parece que no había Nadie. Mejor. Le apetecía estar sola para pensar.

Sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Hola, Elsie!

- ¡Hermanito! ¿Por qué no contestabas a mis llamadas?

- Es que... ya sabes, aquí no hay muy buena cobertura... perdona...

- Si, bueno... ¿Y qué tal estás? papá y mamá están preocupados por como te va en ese internado.

- Pues no me va mal, la verdad.

- Como no, ya te habrás unido al equipo de fútbol... ¿Qué tal con los jugadores?

- Tienes razón –Rió-, jugadores son muy buenos conmigo, y me llevo bien con todos. Oye, ya me he enterado de que tu equipo gano el frontier... felicidades.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

- Bueno, tengo entendido que era un equipo bastante mediocre...

- Cierra la boca, hermanito.

- ¿Y como era el otro equipo? El instituto... ¿Zeus, se llamaba?

- Si...eran muy fuertes, nos costó mucho ganarles... Esos jugadores tenían unas técnicas definitivas asombrosas, en serio...-suspiro-Realmente parecía la reencarnación de un dios...

- ¿Eh? ¿Quien parece un dios?

- ¿Eh? No, ¡Nadie, Nadie!

- Estás muy rara, hermanita... ¿Te pasa algo? sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras

- No, tranquilo, estoy bien… No tienes que preocuparte.

- Bueno, vale... Oye, tengo que colgar… Diles a papá y a mamá que estoy bien, ¿Vale? Te quiero, hermanita.

- Y yo a ti, hermanito.

Ya era de noche, aunque sus padres aun no habían vuelto. Se dio una ducha rápida y se fue a la cama. Realmente estaba cansada. Los últimos entrenamientos habían sido realmente duros. Le dolían las piernas de tanto correr y patear el balón, pero a la vez se sentía satisfecha consigo misma. Mientras pensaba en aquel partido y en lo mucho que había progresado desde que entró a formar parte del Raimon, se fue quedando dormida.

Al día siguiente...

- ¡Mamá, voy a correr un rato!

Hacía tiempo que no corría por la ciudad, y le iba a venir muy de salir de la urbanización. De pronto vio como alguien que también corría se aproximaba a ella. En cuanto lo tuvo al lado, se sorprendió.

¿Realmente era...?


	2. capitulo 2 compañeros casuales

- Hola, Elsie River -Dijo el chico sin dejar de correr-

- ¡Tú! Tú eres… ¡Byron Love!

Era una gran sorpresa encontrarse con ese chico, la verdad.

- Vaya, por lo menos te acuerdas de mí –sonriendo-. Que casualidad que vayamos en el mismo camino.

La chica lo miró malhumorada, y ladeo la cabeza, ignorándolo.

- Quizá seria mejor que no me hablaras, capitán del Zeus.

- … Veo que nuestro partido no ayudo a conocernos bien… ¿Pero no te importara que corra contigo, no?

- ¿Correr conmigo? Ni lo sueñes. Di mejor que correrás cerca de mí…

El chico pareció ofenderse un poco, pero aún así no dejo de sonreír divertido.

- Pero sin dirigirte la palabra, ¿No? Venga… que seamos de equipos contrarios no significa que no podamos llevarnos bien.

- Has hecho daño a mis amigos y has estado bajo las trampas de Ray Dark. Creo que no es tan extraño que no quiera entablar una amistad contigo. Pero bueno… supongo que solo hablar por esta vez… no hará mal ninguno.

- O sea… ¿Que lo que suceda mientras corramos no saldrá de aquí? ¿Que solo seremos compañeros casuales?

- Exacto –Dijo mientras sonreía irónicamente-

- Bueno, de momento me conformo con eso. En ese caso, te preguntare algo. ¿Realmente te caigo mal o esto es solo por lo que ocurrió en el torneo?

- No tengo derecho a juzgarte, ya que apenas te conozco. Pero si que hay ciertos aspectos de ti que me atacan un tanto los nervios.

- ¿Como por ejemplo?

- Como tu engreimiento y el hecho de creerte un dios. Siempre con las mismas frasecitas de "Deberías rendirte ante el poder de los dioses", "No deberías enfrentarte a un dios", y cosas por el estilo. Y la verdad, también eres un chulito prepotente, y lo peor de todo es que te rendiste fácilmente ante Dark, haciéndonos daño a mí y a mis compañeros, y poniendo en peligro a los tuyos.

- Vaya…

- ¿Pretendes negarlo?

- En realidad… si era tan "engreído", era a causa de tomar el néctar de los dioses. Y lo de creerme un dios…bueno, eso también, pero la verdad es que mas bien me refería a que soy un enviado de los dioses, es decir, su representante.

-…bueno, haré como que te creo…

- En cuanto a lo de Dark… Créeme que estoy realmente arrepentido… en su momento me pareció bien lo que hacía, pero luego…

Le peliazul decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema. No le apetecía nada hablar de ese hombre.

- Dime, ¿Vienes a menudo a correr por aquí?

- Sábados y domingos. ¿Y tú? Nunca te había visto antes por aquí.

- Hacía tiempo que no corría fuera de los entrenamientos, así que…

- Así que querías alejarte un poco de ellos, de tus amigos.

Elsie se paró y lo miró desconcertada.

- ¿¡Que! ¡No! Simplemente, me apetecía correr un rato a mi aire, ¿Vale?

- Bueno, haré como que te creo…-riendo-. Puedes contarme lo que quieras, recuerda que no saldrá de aquí.

- Ya. Lo siento, Byron Love. Pero no voy a confiar en ti tan fácilmente.

- Lo comprendo. Pero te propongo algo. A ver que te parece. Si tú me cuentas lo que te pasa, yo intentaré ayudarte, y además de eso, te contestaré a una pregunta. Podrás preguntarme cualquier cosa.

- … ¿Cualquier cosa?

- Cualquier cosa. Bueno, ¿Qué me dices? ¿Hecho? –Le tendió la mano-

Realmente era un chico muy extraño. Elsie no quería confiar en él, pero ese chico tenía algo que la atraía y la repelía a la vez. ¿Qué pretendía proponiéndole algo así?

La curiosidad le pudo.

- De acuerdo. Hecho –Se estrecharon las manos. Su primer contacto físico fuera del campo de juego. Elsie sintió su mano muy cálida, a pesar de su actitud fría e irónica-. pero no nos quedemos aquí parados.

- ¿Y si en vez de correr, caminamos un poco?

- Bueno, vale…

…

- Venga, cuéntame. Se nota a la perfección que te ocurre algo con tu equipo.

- Bueno... La verdad... es que no se lo que me está pasando. Realmente es un equipo perfecto, y estoy muy contenta de formar parte. Nunca había estado en un equipo así... Supongo que como en mi anterior equipo no nos basábamos tanto en la amistad y la confianza...

- ¿El instituto Brain?

- Si... ¿Como lo sabes?

- Ray Dark nos advirtió sobre ti, nos dio información sobre todos los jugadores del torneo. Realmente le preocupaba que pudieras hacer de las tuyas... Y bueno, no se equivocó.

- No entiendo lo que os pudo llevar a jugar bajo las órdenes de Dark.

- Más que nada... fueron las ansias de victoria. Pero bueno, no cambiemos de tema. Yo... creo que lo que te pasa es que en el Brain, aunque tenías amigos, no era como ahora. En el Raimon te has encontrado con algo totalmente nuevo, personas fantásticas, un estilo de fútbol totalmente distinto, y has hecho muy buenos amigos. Te has sentido cómoda con ellos, y por eso estás asustada. Temes perderlo todo si te acostumbras demasiado.

La chica se sorprendió a medida que lo escuchaba.

¿Como podía saber todo eso con lo poco que le había contado?

- La verdad, no importa. Es una tontería... algo pasajero.

- Bueno, como quieras.

- ... No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿No?

- Tienes mi palabra. Jamás lo contaría, aunque yo no sea de tu círculo de amigos.

- Gracias.

El chico sonrió, aunque Elsie apartó la mirada en el acto.

Le costaba entender a esa chica.

Parecía que no le gustaba mucho hablar de sus cosas. Aunque bueno, supuso que era normal, después de todo lo que había pasado.

- Entonces, ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

- ¿Qué?

- Hicimos un trato, ¿Recuerdas? Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

- Déjame pensar... ¿Puedo preguntarte dos cosas?

- Si a cambio vuelves a correr mañana, si.

Realmente era un chico muy extraño.

Se sentía demasiado observada por él.

- Está bien... Bueno, la primera: ¿Por casualidad fuiste tú quien hizo que el director del instituto Zeus me mandara todas esas cartas para que fuera al instituto?

- Supongo que tendré que ser sincero... así que si, fui yo. Y antes de que malgastes tu otra pregunta con un "¿Por qué?", fue porque eres una excelente delantera. Aunque nunca tomaras el néctar de los dioses, tus remates son más poderosos que los delanteros de mi equipo juntos. Lo sabía de antes, pero en el partido me dejaste boquiabierto.

- Vaya... una respuesta muy convincente, la verdad... Bueno, pues ahí va la segunda: ¿Qué es lo que tiene que os hace tan fuertes? Me refiero al néctar de los dioses... ¿Qué lo compone?

Byron tenía que reconocer que esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes intención de usarlo?

- De eso nada. Jamás probaría algo como eso. Bueno, ¿Vas a responderme o no?

Los dos se quedaron parados, y Byron se acercó lentamente a ella.

- Te he dado mi palabra, así que...

Apartó la distancia que los separaba y acercó sus labios a su oído.

- Es una receta secreta.

Elsie se sorprendió por la confianza que se había tomado el chico acercándose tanto, y mientras lo veía sonreir y comenzar a alejarse, se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho.

- Hasta mañana, Elsie River. Te esperaré a las ocho y media -Decía sonriente, mientras empezaba a correr.

- ¿Qué?

Elsie enrojeció, para luego enfadarse.

- ¡Byron Love! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Si te crees que mañana vendré para verte a ti, vas listo! ¡Idiota!

Menudo engreído.

Desde luego que no iría al día siguiente.

Pero pobre de él si lo volvía a ver...

- ¡Aaaaaagh! ¡Será creído!


	3. capitulo 3 entrelazados

...Por la tarde...

Elsie no dejaba de refunfuñar.

- ¿Elsie, estas bien? Te noto extraña.-Preguntó Nathan, algo extrañado al ver a su compañera de mal humor.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Ah, si, ¡Estoy muy bien...!

- Desde ayer estas distante. ¿No te ha pasado nada? -Axel le preguntaba serio, como siempre.

- No... Es solo que estoy... algo cansada. Los últimos entrenamientos han sido muy duros...

- Cierto, Mark pretende que nos hagamos mas fuertes todavía. Como si el campo centella no fuera suficiente...-Nathan sintió un escalofrío solo de pensar en la sala de entrenamientos-. Oh, me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós, chicos!

- ¡Adiós! –Dijo la chica despidiéndose con la mano.

- ...

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Axel?

- ¿Seguro que no te ha ocurrido nada?

- No, claro que no... ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Desde el partido contra el Zeus este extraña. ¿Acaso piensas aceptar la oferta de irte con ellos?

La chica sintió una nueva ola de mal humor y ganas de pegar a alguien en cuanto escucho el nombre del instituto Zeus. Tuvo que aguantarse y disimular ante su mejor amigo.

- Ya sabes que no. Ese equipo no es de mi estilo.

- ¿Te apetece hablar de algo? Puedes contarme lo que sea.

- No, de verdad, puedes estar tranquilo. Debo irme a casa. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

- Hasta mañana

No le gustaba nada mentirle.

Pero tampoco quería preocuparle más, y sabía que si le contaba que había conocido a Byron Love, y que aún por encima, la había seguido para hablar, se montaría una buena.

…

¿Qué debería hacer? Si iba a correr al día siguiente, por fuerza mayor se encontraría con ese idiota. Pero desde luego no podía dejar de correr solo por un chico.

- ¡Mamá, papá, ya estoy en casa!

- Vaya, hoy llegas pronto, Elsie. ¿No tenías entrenamiento con los chicos?

Kaley River era una hermosa mujer de pelo añil, corto por encima de los hombros. También tenía los ojos del mismo color. Era obvio que Elsie había salido a su madre.

- No, hoy no. Estamos descansando para recuperarnos del partido, pero mañana volveremos a entrenar. ¿Donde está papá?

- Ha tenido que salir de viaje, pero volverá en unos días. Ya le he dicho que os traiga un recuerdo a tu hermano y a ti.

- ¡Oh, se me había olvidado! Ayer hable con él.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué tal está?

- Bien. Dice que le gusta mucho el internado, y que se lleva bien con todos. No ha podido llamar mucho porque no hay muy buena cobertura.

- Eso está bien. Pronto serán los días de visita, así que iremos a verle. ¿Te gustaría?

- Suena genial. Tengo muchas ganas de verle.

Kaley sonrió tiernamente.

- Ahora te resultará extraño tener la habitación para ti sola, ¿Verdad?

- La verdad es que si.

- Bueno. ¿Mañana también irás a correr? Yo trabajo, estarás sola todo el día.

- Pues aún no lo he decidido... aunque creo que si, seguramente iré a correr. Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto.

- ¿No tienes hambre? ¿No vas a cenar nada?

- No tengo muchas ganas de comer nada. Pero si eso luego me preparo algo. ¡Buenas noches!

- ¡Adiós, cariño! ¡Que descanses!

...

Así que iría a correr... ¿Por qué lo había decidido tan de repente? Tendría que aguantar a ese niñato otra vez.

Pero desde luego no iba a dejar de ir a correr solo porque un chico idiota estuviera ahí, esperándola.

No pasaba nada. Pasaría de él, y punto.

Aunque no entendía como la ponía de tan mal humor...

Byron Love. Un chico realmente extraño. Recordaba como sus profundos ojos escarlata se clavaban en ella, mientras sonreía de esa manera tan irónica.

Se fue durmiendo profundamente.

...

El despertador sonó a las ocho.

Elsie se levantó bostezando, algo amodorrada.

Se dio una pequeña ducha, y se vistió con un pantalón de chándal gris y un top lila.

Bajó las escaleras, y tras asegurarse de que no estaba su madre, se fue y cerró la puerta con llave.

Era una buena mañana, hacía sol, pero no mucho calor.

Empezó a correr tranquilamente, aún sabiendo lo que la esperaba.

Y efectivamente, a unos cuantos metros, a la vuelta de la esquina, estaba él. En cuanto la vio, dejó de correr, como si la esperara.

Elsie suspiró, y no se paró. Siguió corriendo tranquilamente, y ni siquiera lo miró.

Pero claro, Byron no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Se puso en marcha y la alcanzó en seguida, mientras mostraba lo que parecía una sonrisa divertida.

- Llegué a pensar que no vendrías, Elsie.

- No he venido por ti, que te quede claro. No pienso dejar de correr solo porque tú estés aquí.

- Si, ya me lo imaginaba... Pero bueno, has venido. Vamos... se que en el fondo te caigo bien.

- No me caes y punto.

- ¿Acaso no podemos ser amigos?

- No.

No dejaba de preguntarse por qué siempre la asaltaba con lo mismo.

Pesado.

- Pues a mi me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, ¿Sabes?

Elsie lo miró con esos magníficos ojos color añil que la caracterizaban. Byron entrecerró los suyos, observándola mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

Supo que le había tocado la fibra sensible, porque después de unos momentos, se paró.

- Muy bien. ¿Quieres saber por qué no podemos ser amigos? Perfecto. Básicamente, es porque no te conozco de nada. Has sido mi rival, me has hecho daño en el campo de juego, y no solo a mí, sino también a mis amigos. Eres prepotente, engreído, y es obvio que tienes un gran complejo de superioridad. Has estado bajo las órdenes del hombre que siempre acude a mis pesadillas y que ha hecho sufrir a muchísima gente. Yo decidí no unirme a él, y me tuve que cambiar de instituto para que me dejara en paz, y tuve que dejar a mis compañeros y a mis amigos. En cambio, tú fuiste tan idiota como para buscar el poder que él te odrecía, y aceptaste poner a tus amigos en peligro. Somos demasiado diferentes, Byron Love. Por eso no podemos ser amigos.

El chico la miró un poco triste.

Pero en seguida se repuso.

- Pues yo creo que lo que te pasa es que temes que en el Raimon se tomen a mal que hagas amigos fuera del equipo. Pero se que tú también quieres ser mi amiga.

- Ya. ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

- ... Recuerdo como me mirabas cuando me presenté ante vosotros. Y como me mirabas en el partido. Parecía que estabas preocupada por mí.

La chica miró hacia otro lado, dejando ver que estaba un poco enfadada.

Aunque en realidad estaba avergonzada.

¿De verdad era tan expresiva? Odiaba que la gente siempre pudiera ver como se sentía.

- ¿Estabas preocupada por mí, Elsie? Puedes decírmelo. Porque... ¿Sabes que? Yo si que estaba preocupado por ti. Por eso no utilicé contigo ni una sola vez la "Hora celestial".

- ¡Vale! ¡Estaba preocupada por ti! ¿Contento? No quería que Dark te causara mal, ni a ti ni a tus compañeros. Sabía que el néctar de los dioses podía... ser peligroso.

- ...

- Me preocupabais... Porque al fin y al cabo... podría haber sido yo la que pasara por todo eso. Si hubiera aceptado, y me hubiera ido al Zeus... yo podría haber estado en tu lugar. Habría caído en las artimañas de ese hombre.

- ¿Tanto miedo le tienes a Dark? Vale, tenía malas intenciones, pero... nos prometió fuerza... y poder...

- ¿Crees que nunca me he sentido tentada con sus promesas? Muchas veces me paraba a pensar en como sería todo si me hubiera ido con él, con su equipo... seguir en el Brain, o irme a la Royal Academy... o incluso al Zeus.

- ...

El chico bajó la cabeza.

¿De verdad esa chica lo había pasado tan mal?

- Seamos amigos.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en ser mi amigo? No soy nada especial, no me necesitas para nada. ¿Por qué yo?

- ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? Quiero que seas mi amiga. Me caes bien, y se que en el fondo, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, yo también te caigo bien a ti.

- ...

- Y además, los dioses quieren que estemos juntos.

- ¿Los dioses?

- No te hagas la sueca, Elsie. Se que tú también crees en ellos.

Vale, eso no podía negarlo...

Realmente el comentario la había sorprendido.

- ¿Y como puedes estar tan seguro de que los dioses quieren esto?

- Porque lo se. Es evidente que estás bajo su protección, y yo también. Nuestros destinos estaban entrelazados.

- Entrelazados... ¿De verdad crees en lo que me estás diciendo?

- Claro que si.

Elsie se sorprendió por la seguridad que mostraba el chico.

Pero se sorprendió más cuando él le tendió la mano, igual que el día anterior.

- Confía en mí, Elsie.

- ...

- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Podemos ser amigos?

La chica ladeó la cabeza, mientras mostraba el principio de una sonrisa.

No se podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

- Está bien... -Le dio la mano decidida- Podemos ser amigos.


	4. capitulo 4 becarios de amistad

- Bueno, así que ahora somos amigos...

- En realidad no -Dijo Elsie-. No, no te lo tomes a mal, pero es que... bueno, la amistad no es algo tan simple como esto... No creo que sea algo que se decida.

- ¿Quieres decir que es como el amor?

- Creo que es algo parecido. A ver, el amor es más complicado, desde luego. Pero la amistad... hay que forjarla. Está la confianza, el tiempo juntos... Hay que fomentarla a base de esfuerzo.

- Bueno, pues tendremos que fomentar nuestra amistad. ¿Te... apetece que hagamos algo juntos?

La chica bajó la cabeza, sonriendo.

Tardaría en acostumbrarse a eso.

- Claro, estaría bien. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

- No se... Ir a algún sitio y hablar, ¿Por ejemplo?

- Si eso... podríamos ir a mi casa. Mi padre está de viaje, y mi madre se ha ido a trabajar.

- Vaya, al menos ya me das un voto de confianza.

- Bueno, si tu pones de tu parte... yo debo poner de la mía. ¿Vamos?

- Claro. ¿Te has dado cuenta que cuando nos vemos al final nunca corremos?

- Si me he dado cuenta. Te felicito, has hecho que me levante un domingo a las ocho de la mañana para nada.

- Tenía entendido que no habías venido a correr por mí.

- A alguien le tengo que echar la culpa.

Los dos rieron animados.

Lo que Elsie no sabía era que mientras ella caminaba para ir a su casa con su nuevo amigo, alguien los observaba con atención, mientras fruncía el ceño.

...

- Vaya, ¿Esta es tu casa?

La casa de Elsie estaba en una urbanización.

Era una bonita casa de dos pisos, de pintura grisacea, con ventanales que daban al salón.

Estaba rodeada de una verja alta de acero, con detalles forjados en forma de hojas de vid,que se perdían un poco por las plantas que crecían y la tapaban. La puerta estaba flaqueada por dos columnas.

- A mi padre le gustan este tipo de casas, que forman parte de grandes urbanizaciones.

- Es bonita, está muy bien.

- Si, pero a veces es un rollo, me queda algo lejos del instituto. Bueno, ¿Quieres entrar?

- Claro.

...

- ¿Como supiste que creía en los dioses?

Los dos estaban en el salón, charlando animadamente en el sofá.

- Tengo mis trucos... -Rió-. No, bueno, Dark me habló bastante de ti.

- Que... ¿Qué te contó?

- Bueno... Dijo que eras una buena jugadora, solo que no tenías mucha cabeza a la hora de elegir equipo. Me habló un poco de como te iba en el Brain, y de tus técnicas...

- Si, siempre estuvo bien informado sobre mí.

- Hace mucho que te conoce?

- Vino a por mi por primera vez cuando tenía... nueve años. Intentó que mi hermano y yo nos fueramos con él. Pero como has visto, nunca quisimos -Miró al reloj de la pared-. Vaya, ya pasan de las dos...

- Oh, tal vez debería...

- ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

El chico se sorprendió al oír estas palabras, ya que se estaba preparando para irse.

Pero le encantaba que Elsie comenzara a confiar en él, aunque fuera solo un poco.

Le sonrió amistosamente.

- Me encantaría.

... Poco después, en la cocina...

- ¿Así que tienes un hermano?

- Si, mis padres lo adoptaron antes de que yo cumpliera seis años. Solo me lleva cinco meses, y también juega al fútbol. Por él empecé a interesarme en el fútbol, y después comencé a jugar. ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

- No, mis padres solo querían tener un hijo. ¿Y donde está tu hermano ahora?

- En un internado, rodeado de nieve y montañas. Le apetecía alejarse por un tiempo.

- ¿Le echas de menos?

- Muchísimo. Pero mi madre me ha prometido que pronto iríamos a verle. Ya está el arroz, ¿Me pasas el atún?

- Claro. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- Eh... bueno, gracias. Revuelve el arroz con el atún, yo me ocupo de la tortilla.

- Está bien. ¿Sueles cocinar mucho?

- Si, la verdad es que ahora bastante. Tuve que aprender a cocinar cuando mis padres decidieron que ya era mayor para tener niñera. Suelo cocinar yo siempre, ya que mi padre rara vez viene a comer a casa, y mi madre no sabe ni freír un huevo.

- Entonces eres bastante independiente.

- Se podría decir así. Mi hermano y yo siempre tuvimos que arreglárnoslas solos.

Elsie no se lo creía.

Apenas unas horas atrás había decidido no hablar más con ese chico, y ahoa estaba en su casa, cocinando y riendo con él.

¿Había actuado bien?

No sabía como podrían actuar Mark, Axel y los demás si se enteraban. Ni siquiera sabía si debía decírselo.

- Oye, Elsie -Volvió a la realidad en cuanto escuchó la voz del chico.

- ¿Si? Dime.

- ¿Por qué querías saber el componente del néctar de los dioses?

- ... Sentía curiosidad. No se, eso es algo... que se supone que da una fuerza sobrehumana... No puede contener nada bueno.

Byron sonrió irónico.

- Te llevarías una sorpresa si supieras lo que contiene realmente.

- No me digas que... me lo vas a contar.

- Hmm... No se si debería... -Haciéndose en interesante.

- Oh, vamos... Me lo debes.

- Está bien... Pero solo porque quiero fomentar nuestra amistad -Dijo mientras sonreía-. Lo que compone el agua de los dioses es...

- ...

- Agua con vitaminas.

Una amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Elsie se quedó perpleja.

- ¿Agua... con vitaminas? ¿... Solo eso?

- Si.

- ¿Pero como... es eso posible?

- Ray Dark me lo desveló solo a mí. Usaba ese truco para dar más confianza a los del equipo, y que jugaran mejor. Si que había un auténtico néctar de los dioses, pero al experimentar salió mal...

- ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Eso... significa que eres un jugador impresionante! No solo tú, ¡También tus compañeros!

- Espera... Tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás absolutamente a nadie, ¿Vale?

- Claro... Te lo prometo. Pero de verdad es asombroso... Jamás lo hubiera adivinado.

- Ya... Nadie se esperaría algo así.

Elsie lo miró atenta, y se decidió.

- Byron.

- ¿Si?

- ¿No crees que esto es algo extraño? Quiero decir... Hace unos días éramos rivales, y en cuestión de tan poco tiempo hemos comenzado a ser amigos... ¿No es un poco raro?

- Puede que al principio sea así. Con esta amistad tendremos que acostumbrarnos a mchas cosas. Bueno, ya he acabado con esto. ¿Quieres que haga algo más?

- No, con esto ya está bien, gracias. Siéntate, ya sirvo yo esto.

- No, te ayudaré.

- Bueno, vale...

Pusieron la mesa entre los dos, y comieron.

Recogieron todo y estuvieron otro rato en el salón, hablando de sus cosas y riendo.

Pero Elsie tenía que irse, tenía entrenamiento, y no podía llegar tarde, así que salieron juntos de la casa.

La acompañó un poco. aunque era mejor que no fueran juntos hasta el Raimon.

Se detuvieron en una calle.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo hoy -Dijo Byron.

- Yo también. -Se lo pensó bien, hasta que por din se decidió- Siento mucho todo lo que te dije. No estuvo bien que te juzgara sin conocerte.

- Me alegra que te des cuenta. Tú me caíste bien, desde el momento en que te vi. No me preguntes por qué, pero me pareciste especial.

Elsie enrojeció.

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.

- Claro. Oye, ¿Te parece bien si nos vemos el fin de semana que viene?

- Si, estaría bien. Pero para correr, ¿Eh?

El chico rió.

- Desde luego, para correr.

Se despidieron, y cada uno se fue por su camino.

Elsie llegó al campo de entrenamiento, al lado de la ribera, pero no vio a nadie.

- Que raro, no hay nadie... He debido llegar pronto...

De pronto, escuchó una voz conocida a su espalda.

- ¿Qué te traes con el capitán del Zeus, Elsie?


	5. capitulo 5 mensajeros de las estrellas

- ¡Axel...!

El chico no era otro que su mejor amigo, con su mirada seria de siempre.

- Contéstame, Elsie. ¿Qué hacías con él?

- ¿Tanto te molesta que incluso vienes a por mi cuando estoy sola?

- No quería provocar una situación incómoda sin necesidad.

- Pues es lo que estas haciendo... Oye, si estuve con Byron fue porque...

- ¿Por qué?

- Hemos empezado a ser amigos...

- ¿Amigos? -Dijo con incredulidad.

- Si. ¿Te ocasiona algún problema?

- No, a mí desde luego que no. ¿Pero de verdad lo que él quiere de ti es amistad?

Elsie diría que mas bien si le ocasionaba un problema, pero decidió callarse.

Aún así, ¿Qué le pasaba?

No era para tanto… ¿O si?

- Pues claro, ¿Qué iba a querer si no?

- ... Bueno, si a ti te parece bien, tendré que aceptarlo. Al fin y al cabo, yo también soy tu amigo.

- Gracias, Axel...

- vamos, los demás ya estarán llegando al instituto.

- (intentando cambiar de tema) ¿Vaya, hoy el entrenamiento es allí?

- (no cuela) ¿Piensas contárselo a Mark y a todos?

- (porras...tenía que preguntarlo...) Yo... creo que aún no es el momento. Preferiría esperar un poco más...

- ...

- ¿O es que tú... se lo vas a decir?

- No. puedes estar tranquila. Aunque no entiendo que has visto en ese chico, la verdad...

- Ya...yo tampoco, la verdad... Gracias, Axel. Eres un gran amigo.

- Bueno, no me tires tantas flores...

Notaba como la miraba.

Había algo extraño en él, y sin embargo no sabría decir que era.

De pronto, una gran explosión muy cerca de ahí los sorprendió a ambos.

- ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!

- ¡Proviene del instituto!

Fueron corriendo al lugar. El instituto Raimon estaba... destrozado. Todo eran escombros.

- ¡Axel, Elsie! –Gritó Mark en cuanto los vio llegar.

- ¿Pero que ha pasado? –Dijo la peliazul

- Veníamos al entrenamiento y... ¡Vimos algo caer del cielo! –Nathan seguía en estado de Shock.

- ¡Cayó en el instituto destrozándolo todo!

- Es realmente extraño... lo que cayó parecían... balones de fútbol... –Dijo Jude, que a pesar de todo, intentaba mantenerse impasible.

- ¿Balones de fútbol?

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Cayeron tres a la vez!

- Balones que caen del cielo... ¿Pero como pudieron destruir el instituto? –Elsie estaba desconcertada.

- ¡Porque esa ha sido nuestra intención!

Tres chicos aparecieron tras ellos. Iban vestidos de modo extraño.

- ¿Quienes sois vosotros?

- Somos la academia Alius. Mi nombre es Hannus, ¡Y soy el capitán del equipo Tormenta de Géminis!

- ¿Tormenta de Géminis?

- Así es. Queremos demostrar la fuerza del planeta Alius mediante el fútbol, ya que es uno de los métodos mas empleados en la Tierra.

- ¿Estás diciendo que sois extraterrestres?

- Bien, lo habéis entendido, instituto Raimon. Somos los mensajeros de las estrellas, y ahora os decimos... que todos los equipos que pierdan ante nosotros serán destruidos en nombre de la academia Alius.

Uno de los chicos le dio un simple toque al balón y lo lanzó a toda velocidad. Mark intento pararlo, pero era demasiado rápido para él y no logró desarrollar por completo su técnica de portero.

Cayó.

- ¡Mark!

Otro de los chicos lanzo su balón.

- ¡Elsie! –Gritó Axel.

- ¡Si!

Los dos le dieron al balón con todas sus fuerzas, pero aún así los derribó. Elsie se interpuso para proteger a Axel y lo recibió de lleno.

... En el otro extremo de la ciudad, varios miembros del instituto Zeus se encontraban en una cafetería...

A Byron se le rasgó la taza y se sorprendió.

- ¿Ocurre algo, capitán?

- Que raro, se me ha quebrado le taza...

- Vaya... eso es un mal augurio...

Byron se quedó pensativo, mientras se ponía nervioso.

Él no solía creer en esas cosas, pero…

- ¿Estás bien, capitán? Te has puesto algo pálido...

- No, tranquilos, no es nada...

No podía haber pasado nada malo… ¿Verdad?

Pero… ¿Y si realmente había ocurrido algo?

...

Elsie recibió el golpe en el abdomen y cayó de espaldas a Axel.

- ¡Elsie!

- ... Tranquilos...estoy bien...

La chica intentaba levantarse, pero la verdad es que le dolía el golpe.

Axel la sujetó por la cintura, y la ayudo.

- Elsie, tranquila, no te esfuerces...

Hannus miraba la escena con interés, mientras reía.

- Pronto nos volveremos a ver, instituto Raimon.

Hannus pateo su balón. Todo se ilumino y momentos después los tres alienígenas habían desaparecido, dejando atrás únicamente los escombros del instituto Raimon.

- Son realmente fuertes... Elsie, Mark, ¿Estáis bien? –Dijo Jude.

- Si, no te preocupes, Jude –Mark se levantaba, mientras se miraba las manos.

- Se me pasara en un momento... –A Elsie le dolía mucho, y seguramente le saldría un moratón. Que brutalidad-. ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

- ¡Vamos a buscarles y a derrotarles! ¡No podemos permitir que destruyan mas institutos!


	6. capitulo 6 débiles

Tras un largo rato lograron descubrir donde se encontraba en ese momento la academia Alius

Mark había convencido a todos de que era necesario ir a pararles los pies, algo que no hacia mucha falta, puesto que los demás estaban también muy furiosos.

La academia Alius estaba en otro instituto de la ciudad, amenazando con destruirlo si el equipo del mismo se negaba a jugar un equipo contra ellos. Entonces llegaron todos.

- ¡Academia Alius!

Hannus no se sorprendió lo más mínimo de verlos allí. Es más, los esperaba.

- De modo que al final habéis venido... Habéis tardado bastante, la verdad... ¿Queréis enfrentaros a nosotros en lugar de esos debiluchos?

- ¡Si hace falta lo haremos! ¡No dejaremos que destruyáis mas institutos!

- ¡Bien... vamos allá!

Elsie se disponía a salir al campo de juego cuando el entrenador la paró.

- Elsie, tú quédate fuera esta vez.

- ¡Qué! ¡No! ¡No puede dejarme fuera! ¡Ellos son muy fuertes!

- Haz caso. te quedaras en la reserva por si algo falla.

¿Cómo que por si algo falla?

- ... De acuerdo, entrenador.

No lo entendía. Su poder ofensivo podría ayudar en el partido, ¿Por qué el entrenador no la sacaba? Siempre contaba con ella en todos los partidos.

Pero esos chicos le daban mala espina.

Miraban de una forma extraña a Axel, y de vez en cuando también la miraban a ella, mientras sonreían malévolamente.

Los dos equipos comenzaron a jugar.

Estaba claro que los alienígenas los subestimaban. Apenas se esforzaban.

Hannus subió a la delantera y pasó a los defensas.

Desde el primer gol que metieron, aunque no lo decían en alto, ya sabían que iban a perder.

Ni siquiera Kevin con su remate dragón ni Axel con su tornado de fuego eran capaces de superar su defensa.

Cuatro goles... ocho goles... nueve goles... doce...

Todos ya empezaban a desesperar.

Sam cayó lesionado, y ni siquiera ahí el entrenador quiso sacarla al campo.

- ¡Entrenador! ¡Por favor, déjeme salir al campo al campo! ¡No puedo soportar ver lo que les están haciendo!

- Te he dicho que no. Entiéndelo, Elsie. Eres fuerte, pero no podrás hacer nada.

No podían hacer nada, no eran lo suficientemente fuertes...

Perdieron

No solo Sam, también Jim, Steve, Timmy y Max cayeron...

Elsie se sentía fatal... No le habían permitido hacer nada por su equipo...

- ¿Ya lo habéis entendido? no podéis hacer nada contra nosotros. ¡Sois débiles. Todo el poder será nuestro!

Y sin decir una palabra más, su balón se ilumino y desaparecieron

Apenas podían caminar.

Estaban agotados, y los lesionados fueron llevados al hospital, done se quedarían una buena temporada.

En la entrada del hospital, Axel se acercó a Elsie.

- Elsie, ¿Estás bien?

- No.

- El entrenador no te ha sacado a jugar por el golpe que te dieron.

- ¡Pero estoy bien! ¡Podría haber jugado como siempre!

- Aunque hubieras jugado, no habría cambiado nada.

- ¿¡Que!

- Siento ser tan brusco, pero es la verdad. Nos falta poder. A todos nosotros.

- Si, tienes razón...

Así que de todas formas… ella no habría podido hacer nada.

Porque ella también era débil.

- ¡Tendréis que haceros mucho más fuertes si queréis impedir lo que esos chicos se proponen! Pero ahora necesitáis descansar. Volveremos a entrenar en unos días.


	7. capitulo 7 apoyo y cariño

Elsie estaba realmente asustada. Hacia dos días que habían tenido el partido contra la academia Alius.

Todos estaban de lo más desanimados y Mark volvía a entrenar como un loco.

Era un equipo muy fuerte y rápido. Los habían dejado hechos polvo. Esa tarde habían decidido que era mejor no entrenar, así que Elsie fue a dar un paseo por la ribera.

- Elsie, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Byron! hola... pues... había venido a pasear un rato.

- -sentándose a su lado- ¿Qué tal estás? Ya me he enterado de lo del instituto Raimon...

- Estoy bien... y si, el instituto ha quedado destrozado, pero... el señor Raimon ya está poniendo todo de su parte para volver a reconstruirlo.

- Estás algo pálida. Y pareces muy cansada.

- Si, lo se. No he dormido muy bien... Oye, ¿No estás tardando demasiado en preguntarme por el otro equipo?

- Si, lo siento. ¿Eran muy fuertes?

- Enormemente fuertes. Remates rapidísimos, regates impresionantes, chuts superpotentes... Vamos, más fuertes que mi equipo y el tuyo juntos.

- gracias por los ánimos, amiga.

- de nada, amigo.

Le impresionaba lo rápido que avanzaba su amistad con Byron. La verdad es que se encontraba muy a gusto con él.

- Bueno, ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

- Claro. -levantándose-

- ¿Eh? - Sorprendido- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿El que?

Byron se acercó a ella y le levantó un poco la camiseta, dejando a la vista el moratón que el balón de la academia Alius le había hecho.

Elsie puso cara de fastidio en cuanto lo vio.

Se había olvidado del maldito golpe.

- ... Se ve algo mal... ¿No le has hecho curas?

- Pues no... Esto normalmente se pasa solo...

- ¿Como te lo has hecho? ¿Fue en el partido?

- Si, bueno... Uno de los jugadores me dio con el balón. Tienes razón, debería hacerle curas...

- Anda, ven conmigo...

La cogió de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró con él.

Elsie- Byron, ¿Adonde vamos?

Byron- A mi casa. Queda más cerca que la tuya.

Elsie- Ah... ¿Pero para que?

Byron- Si tú no te curas ese moratón, tendré que hacerlo yo.

¿Por qué se había puesto tan serio de repente? Solo era un moratón... la trataba como si fuera a romperse.

Llegaron a casa de Byron. Era una casa preciosa, con un jardín lleno de rosas.

- Vaya... tu casa no queda muy lejos de la mía...

- Si, ya ves... vamos. Y no te sorprendas por mi madre. Tiene un temperamento extraño.

¿Qué querría decir?

Entraron y una hermosa mujer salió de la cocina.

Tenía el pelo rubio como Byron, aunque ella lo tenía más largo y ondulado, y además unos bonitos ojos azul cielo.

No podía tener más de treinta años.

- ¡Byron! ¡Cariño! ¡Como me alegra que hayas vuelto a casa! -Corrió a abrazarlo-

- Ya vale, mama... ¡Que no he venido solo!

Elsie estaba sorprendida por el amor que desprendía esa mujer. Nunca había visto a nadie tan cariñoso.

- ¿Oh? ¿Quien es esta preciosa jovencita? Me suena haberte visto antes...

- Es jugadora del Raimon, mama. ¿Recuerdas a la chica que nos metió el gol? Ya te había hablado de ella... -Un poco cortado- Elsie, ella es Adonia, mi madre.

- Ah, ¿Tú eres Elsie? ¡Aaah! ¡Como me alegra que seas amiga de mi Byron! -gritó mientras abrazaba a Elsie, a lo que esta se sonrojaba-

- E...encantada...

- Eh...mama, suéltala. ¿Nos vamos arriba, vale?

- Vale, cielo. Tranquilo, no os molestaré -Guiñándole un ojo, mientras que Byron le hacia gestos para que parara- ¡Pasáoslo bien!

... en la habitación de Byron...

- Espera aquí un momento, ¿Vale? Voy a por las cosas.

- Vale.

Observó el cuarto de Byron. Estaba repleto de cosas que tenían que ver con el fútbol y con los dioses. Le gustaba.

Pensó en la madre de Byron. Ojalá sus padres fueran un poco como ella. No solían dar muchas muestras de cariño, solo las justas.

- Ya he vuelto. - llevaba pomadas y gasas en las manos- Anda, siéntate.

Byron se arrodilló junto a ella, le subió un poco la camiseta y le aplico una pomada.

- ¿De verdad esa es tu madre?

- Si, ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No nos parecemos?

- Si, os parecéis mucho, pero… ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Ah, era eso. Tiene veintiocho.

Elsie se quedó boquiabierta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Veintiocho? ¿… No me estás tomando el pelo, verdad?

- No –Byron sonreía divertido-. Ya se que su edad sorprende.

- ¿Pero a qué edad te tuvo?

- A los catorce. Mi padre tenía quince, ¿Sabes? En sus familias siempre vivieron tal cuál las antiguas familias griegas.

- Eso es… increíble… -Le recorrió un escalofrío- Te tuvo a mi edad…

El chico rió.

- Lo se, ahora eso suena un poco raro, pero bueno, ellos se criaron así. En fin, creo que es un alivio que a mí me dejen hacer mi vida antes de casarme y todo eso.

- ...

- ¿Te hago daño? Avísame, no quiero que te sientas mal.

- No, tranquilo, no me haces daño.

- Lo siento si mi madre te ha ofendido.

- No lo ha hecho. Solo te expresa su amor, y eso es bueno.

- Si, bueno... a veces se pone un poco pesada.

- Pues... yo preferiría que mi madre fuera como la tuya. Aunque solo fuera un poco...

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- No lo se... Yo nunca me he quejado de mis padres, pero... -Byron le puso una gasa y se sentó a su lado, tras bajarle de nuevo la camiseta y apartar las cosas- tras veros a ti y a tu madre... siento que... -llorando- es como si mis padres apenas me quisieran...

Byron se sorprendió. No creía que llegaría a ver alguna vez a Elsie, una chica tan fuerte e independiente, llorar. Se deshizo allí mismo. Lo destrozaba verla así.

- Elsie... por favor, no llores...

Impulsivamente, la abrazo con fuerza. Creía que ella se molestaría, pero notó como se aferraba a el. Se dio cuenta de que Elsie necesitaba apoyo y cariño. Y en esos momentos él era el único que podía dárselos.

- No digas eso... Claro que tus padres te quieren, Elsie...

- Y entonces, ¿Por qué no me lo demuestran nunca? ¿Tanto les cuesta abrazarme, o besarme? ¿Aunque sea solo una vez? Nunca están en casa, y es como si solo hablaran conmigo lo esencial para cumplir como padres...

- No todo el mundo puede demostrar fácilmente el afecto que siente...

La abrazaba como si fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Le parecía tan frágil... totalmente diferente a la fuerte delantera que era siempre. Tan débil y tierna... sentía la necesidad de protegerla, de estar a su lado por siempre.

- Lo...lo siento, Byron... No se que me ha pasado... perdona.

- No tienes que disculparte. Soy tu amigo, ¿No? Siempre me tendrás para lo que necesites.

- Eres demasiado bueno conmigo, Byron... vaya... no me gusta nada llorar delante de la gente... que corte...

- No es malo llorar. Ayuda mucho. Y además... estabas muy tierna. -Elsie se sonrojó- Vamos, deberías lavarte un poco la cara. Mi madre se pondrá histérica si te ve con los ojos rojos.

- Si, será lo mejor... y debería irme a casa, se hace tarde...

- Te acompañaré. Voy a avisar. Allí está el baño. Tranquila, vuelvo ahora mismo.

- Vale...

Fue al lavabo y se enjugó los ojos. Por lo menos no estaban tan enrojecidos, se podían disimular.

Byron era tan atento con ella... se mostraba tan tierno y protector... siempre se arrepentiría de lo mal que lo había juzgado al conocerlo. En verdad era un gran amigo.

- ¿Vienes, Elsie?

- Si, ya voy.

Se despidieron de la madre de Byron, quien le ofreció a Elsie volver pronto. Se dirigieron a su casa, que no quedaba tan lejos. Aunque para ella en ese momento, no era algo tan bueno. Se detuvieron ante la puerta.

- ¿Estarás bien? Cualquier cosa, no tienes más que avisarme.

- Tranquilo, estaré perfectamente. Gracias por todo.

Tímidamente, se acercó a él y lo abrazó durante un instante, sorprendiendo a Byron, aunque él la correspondió en seguida.

Se despidieron.

Ninguno olvidaría aquella tarde... y mucho menos lo que habían sentido...


	8. capitulo 8 un solo ser

Era miércoles por la mañana. Byron ya estaba en clase. Estaba algo cansado.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Elsie llorando.

Eso lo martirizaba. No quería que volviera a llorar. Nunca más. Por el bien de los dos. Y él mismo se encargaría de protegerla. Para siempre.

- Love, ¿Puedes resolver esta ecuación?

- ¿Eh? Esto... x=50

- Bien. Pero deja de estar en las nubes.

- Oh, si, lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

Pero estuvo toda la mañana pensando en ella. En qué podía hacer él para que estuviera bien.

Nunca supo por qué, pero desde que la vio por primera vez no hizo más que preocuparse por ella. Todo le resultaba tan extraño... Esa chica le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Durante tanto tiempo se había considerado siervo de Afrodita... y que poco sabia de ese sentimiento que poseía la diosa... no tenía idea de lo que sentía por Elsie, pero lo que si que sabía era que había algo muy fuerte que los unía.

Y es que había tantas cosas que le gustaban de ella...

Su larguísimo y precioso pelo añil, el color pálido de su piel, su hermosa voz, esas sonrisas tan tiernas y tímidas que mostraba sin pretenderlo...

Pero lo que de verdad le encantaba eran sus ojos.

Esos preciosos ojos color añil con ese brillo tan especial.

Se disgusto mucho cuando por las lágrimas sus ojos se enrojecieron. ¿Para qué mentirse más a si mismo? Elsie le gustaba muchísimo.

¿A qué hora saldría del entrenamiento? Podría ir a verla a su casa, suponiendo que a ella no le molestaría.

Podría proponerle dar un paseo, o algo... decidido, entonces. Iría a ver a Elsie. Mejor iría a mediodía, aprovechando que seguramente ya estaría en casa.

...

Elsie no tenía ninguna gana de ir a clase ese día, y aunque no le gustaba mentir, le dijo a su madre que se encontraba mal. Tras darle un medicamento que Elsie escondió bajo la almohada, su madre se fue a trabajar, y como siempre, volvería por la noche.

Se había pasado toda la mañana en la cama, pero sin dormir. Solo podía pensar en la tarde anterior. En el reconfortante momento que había vivido con Byron.

Aparte de los de su hermano, nunca había tenido un abrazo tan tierno.

La verdad, tenía ganas de verlo... ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella no solía ser así... no daba contacto físico tan fácilmente. Pero Byron le hacía sentir cosas de lo más nuevas en su interior. ¿Acaso era posible que ese chico se hubiera vuelto tan necesario para ella en tan poco tiempo?

Realmente era un chico encantador, atento y tierno... y además... le había contado cosas que jamás le habría contado a nadie.

Vaya... ya era mediodía...

Sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Hola, Elsie!

La chica reconoció la voz de Mark, su capitán.

- Ah, hola, Mark.

- ¿Estás bien? Como no has venido a clase...

- Si, es que... estoy algo cansada... pero tranquilo, iré al entrenamiento.

- No, descuida, quédate en casa. Si estás cansada no podrás jugar bien.

- Pero... ya ayer no entrenamos... ¿No se supone que debemos hacernos más fuertes?

- Puedes estar tranquila, Elsie. La academia Alius no ha dado señales de vida de momento. Tú descansa y te avisaremos de lo que suceda, ¿Vale?

- Bueno... Oh, te tengo que colgar. Acaban de llamar a la puerta.

- De acuerdo, ¡Adiós!

...

- Gracias por hacerme caso, Mark

- No es nada, Axel.

- Elsie debe parar un poco. Entre Kevin, ella y yo, tenemos demasiada presión. y ella no podrá soportarlo si esto sigue así.

- Si, tienes razón...

El delantero notaba como el chico lo miraba divertido.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No te hagas el loco.

- … Mark, vamos a entrenar.

...

- ¿Quien será a estas horas?

Abrió la puerta.

- ¡Byron! que... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, vine para ver como estabas, aunque no contaba mucho con que estuvieras... ¿Hoy no has ido a clase?

- No, estaba algo cansada... ¿Quieres entrar? No me hace mucha gracia estar en pijama fuera de casa...

- Oh, vale -Nervioso-. ¿Y que tal te encuentras? ¿Estás bien?

- Si, por supuesto.

- ¿Y que tal el moratón?

- ¿El moratón? Bueno... ni me acordaba, no lo he mirado...

- No deberías ser tan descuidada.

Se acercó a ella y le quitó la gasa con cuidado.

- Tiene mucho mejor aspecto. En dos días ya habrá desaparecido.

- Bien... ¿No tienes clase por la tarde?

- No, hoy no. ¿Y tú no tenías entrenamiento?

- Mark me llamó y me dijo que descansara. Pero ya descansé lo suficiente, y necesito volver a jugar.

- Pues... ¿Por qué no jugamos? Después de ir a comer, claro.

- ¿Jugar los dos solos?

- Claro. Te llevare a un lugar. ¿Pero adonde quieres ir a comer?

- Mejor si comemos aquí, ¿No? Podemos hacer algo rápido.

- Por mi vale.

- ¿Y se puede saber a donde me vas a llevar?

- Sorpresa...

- Oh, vale, vale... Vamos a comer, ¿No?

Le encantaba tener confianza con Byron. Al final, era como si realmente estuvieran entrelazados por los dioses. Y en verdad, se compaginaban muy bien. Ni siquiera con Neil, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, se había llevado así. Comieron y después de que Elsie se cambiara de ropa, fueron al lugar al que Byron iba a llevarla.

Elsie se quedó paralizada. No creía que fuera a ir alguna vez a ese lugar.

- ¡Pero esto es...!

- Mi instituto, claro. El instituto Zeus.

Realmente era todo extraordinario. Todo rodeado de césped y flores, columnas y estatuas de mármol, y una enorme fuente con miniaturas de los dioses perfectamente grabadas.

¿De verdad era un instituto?

Parecía un lugar de vacaciones, en lugar de un centro de estudio.

- ¡Byron, es maravilloso! Jamás hubiera imaginado que un instituto pudiera ser así.

- Es bonito, ¿Verdad? Aunque bueno, el lugar al que vamos ya lo habías visto. Ven. - la agarró de la mano y la llevó con él-

Llegaron al lugar.

- El estadio... ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

El campo de fútbol donde habían jugado la final del frontier. Todo seguía tan deslumbrante como la otra vez.

- Dijiste que querías jugar, ¿No? Jugaremos los dos aquí. Hoy no vendrá nadie. ¿Te parece bien?

- ¡Si, por supuesto!

- ¿No te importará jugar sola con una persona?

- Claro que no -mejor, de hecho. Le interesaba ver como actuaba Byron contra ella en solitario.

Byron cogió un balón y empezó a correr.

- A ver si logras robármelo. Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer de verdad.

- Tú lo has querido.

Corrió hacia él y aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, se apoyó en sus hombros, saltó sobre él y tras girar bajó al suelo y le robó el balón. Pero fue muy fácil.

Siguieron así durante un rato.

- No estas jugando en serio

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No has empleado ninguna técnica definitiva.

- La hora celestial te haría daño.

- -Sonriendo- Debo reconocer que me gusta mucho tu técnica... sabiduría divina... es increíble... Oye, ¿Me la podrías mostrar? En fin, si no es mucho pedir…

- Mejor que verla, ¿No preferirías hacerla conmigo?

- ¿Y como podría yo hacer eso? - Byron le tendió la mano.

- Ven, súbete a mis pies. Yo te agarraré. Ven.

La puso sobre él y la agarró por la cintura, pero luego puso sus manos sobre las de ella, entrelazándolas.

- No me dejes caer...

- No lo haré... ¿Preparada?

- Si…

Desarrolló la técnica, como solía hacer siempre. Pero esa vez fue la más especial de todas. El hecho de poder compartirla con Elsie le hacía sentirse mejor.

Elsie estaba asombrada. Realizar una técnica tan magnífica, y más junto a él... era una de las experiencias más maravillosas que había tenido en la vida. No lo olvidaría jamás. Byron había depositado su confianza y su técnica en ella. Sintió su fuerza, su poder. Parecía que los dos estaban siendo rodeados por un aura de luz pura, mientras a Byron le crecían unas hermosas alas en la espalda.

Golpearon el balón, los dos a la vez, y esa técnica nunca había tenido tanta fuerza.

Bajaron y durante un rato no se movieron, mientras Byron acariciaba las manos de Elsie con las suyas.

Allí, en medio del campo de fútbol, parecían un solo ser.


	9. capitulo 9 regresaremos?

Ya era jueves por la tarde.

Todos estaban entrenando. Elsie le había puesto muchas ganas por haber faltado esos días.

No podía parar de pensar en la tarde anterior. En lo bien que lo había pasado. Y quería contárselo a alguien, pero no sabia si debía. Su hermano no Cogía el teléfono, y no creía que fuera tan buena idea contárselo a Axel.

Se sentía mal. Quería contar que ahora Byron Love era su amigo, pero tenía miedo de lo que dijeran. Bueno, conociendo a Mark, diría que no pasaba nada, pero el resto del equipo...

Todos estaban desanimados. Y aun por encima necesitaban más jugadores. Tenían que encontrar a algunas reservas, claramente.

Por culpa de la maldita academia Alius se había montado una buena.

Por suerte, el señor Raimon ya había reconstruido gran parte del instituto.

- ¡Bien chicos, unas vueltas más! -De lo más seria-

Y estaba el detalle de que les habían cambiado al entrenador, por una mujer llamada Lina Schiller. Se suponía que esa mujer podría ayudar a encontrar a los extraterrestres.

No le parecía de fiar. Le producía una sensación extraña. ¿Qué sabría ella de la academia Alius?

Elsie suspiró. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Byron? Seguramente estaría entrenando... A lo mejor hoy volvería a buscarla a casa...

Se quedó mirando fijamente a Axel. Lo notaba extraño y serio -Más que de costumbre-. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo?

- Axel, ¿Estás bien?

- Si, no te preocupes.

- Te noto raro. No te ha ocurrido nada, ¿No?

- ... No...

- Bueno...

Sería algo privado... no podía obligarle a contárselo.

- ¿Qué tal con tu amigo?

- ¿Mi amigo? Ah, Byron... Pues bien...

- Ayer os vi por la calle. ¿No estabas cansada?

- ¡Ah! -pillada- Bueno, Axel... es que... yo le dije a Mark que vendría al entrenamiento, que ya estaba bien, pero él me insistió para que no viniera... ¡Pero no salí mucho rato, solo un poquito...!

- Tranquila. Fui yo quien le dijo a Mark que te diera el día libre. No importa como lo emplearas tú.

- ¿Que tu qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Ser delantero es muy complicado. Conlleva mucha responsabilidad. No debes estar estresada, porque sino jugarás mal.

- Pero eso es injusto. Yo no tengo derecho a quedarme en casa mientras vosotros os estáis esforzando...

Él le tomó un mechón de su largo pelo y tras acariciarlo lo olió. Elsie se sonrojó. No daba crédito a como estaba actuando su amigo.

- No discutas. Ahora ya estas bien, ¿No?

- Ayer ya estaba bien

- Bueno, al menos tuviste tiempo para estar con Byron Love

- ...En fin... Da igual, ¿vale? -volviendo a correr- Olvídalo...

Realmente a Axel le había pasado algo. Estaba tan extraño... ¿Pero que podía haber sido?

Mientras corría, vio como la entrenadora hablaba por teléfono. Se notaba indignada. Vaya... parece ser que iban a recibir una noticia desagradable... lo que faltaba...

- ¡Chicos, parad!

Todos obedecieron y fueron junto a la entrenadora.

- ¿Qué ocurre, entrenadora?

- Tengo algo importante que deciros. No se si os va a gustar.

"Era de esperar", pensó Elsie malhumorada.

- Hemos recibido noticias acerca del paradero de la academia Alius -Todos se sorprendieron-. Debemos seguirles el paso y detenerles.

- ¿Seguirles el paso? ¿Y se puede saber donde están? –Dijo Jude.

- En Dearffield

- ¿Qué? –Dijeron todos a la vez.

- Pretende que salgamos de la ciudad? –Elsie se mostraba indignada, a la par que sorprendida.

- Según parece, siguen destruyendo institutos. Debemos irnos enseguida. Id a casa, avisad a vuestros padres, preparad las cosas que necesitéis y volved al instituto inmediatamente.

...

Elsie llamó a su madre y le dijo que tenía que irse por unos días con el equipo. Su madre no le puso ninguna pega. Preparó la bolsa y salió de casa.

No quería irse. Ahora no. ¿Quien sabía cuanto tiempo estarían fuera?

Había personas que no quería dejar de ver...

Neil...

Hacía algún tiempo que él llevaba enfadado con ella, y todo por irse del equipo, pero sabía que lo iban a solucionar. Siempre estuvieron juntos y el no podía culparla por irse.

Y... Byron...

¿Por qué tenía que irse ahora que su amistad con el estaba siendo tan buena? No era justo...

No quería separarse de él así, tan de repente...

Realmente lo necesitaba.

Él la reconfortaba y la calmaba. Se sentía tan bien cuando estaba a su lado...

Pero debía cumplir con su deber como delantera.

Dos lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

Se encontraba frente a la casa de Byron. Inconscientemente, se había dirigido allí.

Tenia que despedirse de él. No volvería a verlo en algún tiempo.

Miró hacia su ventana. La luz estaba apagada. Solo la luz que daba a la cocina estaba encendida. ¿Significaría que no estaba en casa? No se atrevió a ir.

- ... Adiós... Byron...

Se fue corriendo mientras lloraba.

Maldita academia Alius. Se juró a si misma que no se rendiría y que acabaría con ellos.

- Pase lo que pase... Volveré a casa...

Volvería. Para volver a disfrutar del fútbol, y no como ahora. Lo que hacían ahora era una obligación. Volvería. Para volver a estar con el. Para volver a sentir su cálido abrazo mientras la elevaba con sus alas.

Llegó al instituto, y se detuvo a la entrada para enjugarse las lágrimas. Vio que alguien corría hacia ella.

- ¡Elsie!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre, Mark?

- Axel... ¡Axel se ha ido!

- ¿Como?

- La entrenadora lo echo del equipo... y... se fue...

- ¿Qué? ¿Como que la entrenadora lo hecho?

- Así es. En estos momentos Axel Blaze no es de ninguna utilidad para el equipo. Mi deber es formar al equipo más fuerte de la Tierra.

- ¿Y que pasa, que Axel no es suficiente para este equipo? ¡Él es el jugador estrella! ¡No podemos estar sin el! No lo entiendo...

- Yo tampoco lo comprendo... –Nathan también se mostraba algo inquieto- no solo yo, ninguno comprendemos su decisión, entrenadora.

- No espero que lo entendáis ahora. Pero ya comprenderéis a su debido tiempo. Y ahora, será mejor que nos vayamos. Venga, subid a la caravana.

Todos subieron, aunque acatar las órdenes de esa mujer no era de su agrado. No había ninguno que no estuviera triste, pero también estaban emocionados y furiosos. Tenían que ganar. Debían hacerlo.

Elsie solo podía pensar en derrotar a la Academia Alius… Por Axel, por ella, por todos… Sabía que volverían a jugar todos juntos de nuevo.

Mientras partían, observaban la ciudad que tantas alegrías y victorias les había dado... aunque aún no habían salido, ya querían regresar...


	10. capitulo 10 el regreso de un amigo

... Un mes mas tarde...

El equipo se encontraba en Okinawa.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en esas últimas semanas...

Cosas buenas... y cosas malas...

Nathan y Todd se fueron del equipo. No soportaban tanta presión.

Pero también habían reclutado nuevos miembros para el Raimon.

Shawn Frost, el hermano de Elsie... Tori, la hija del ministro... Scotty... Sue... Harley... Darren...

Habían logrado derrotar al equipo Tormenta de Géminis.

Pero también habían descubierto que ese no era el único equipo de la academia Alius.

Nada más ganarles, había aparecido otro equipo llamado Epsilon. Por suerte, pudieron ganarles a ellos también, pero con mucho esfuerzo. Estos desaparecieron durante un tiempo.

Y habían jugado contra el equipo Gaia, o como se presentaron primero, Génesis.

Estaban teniendo otro partido contra el Epsilon allí, en Okinawa, mientras buscaban al delantero de fuego.

Pero ya no eran el mismo equipo de antes. Había un brillo más maligno en sus ojos, y se habían vuelto más fuertes.

Justo cuando creían que iban a perder, apareció alguien.

Su gran amigo y compañero.

- ¡Axel! –Gritaron todos, asombrados.

Axel Blaze había vuelto con ellos. Elsie nunca lo había dudado. Sabía que regresaría.

Con Axel de nuevo jugando, se motivaron lo suficiente y consiguieron ganar al nuevo Epsilon.

Descubrieron que Dvalin y su equipo no podían ser tan malas personas.

Y cuando Mark y Dvalin estaban a punto de estrechar las manos, un balón negro con destellos azules callo del cielo.

Un chico con pelo el pelo blanco y revuelto y los ojos de un azul glacial apareció ante ellos.

- ¡Milord Gazel!

- Dvalin, nos has defraudado. Te dimos otra oportunidad para enfrentarte al instituto Raimon y no la aprovechaste. Ya no nos eres de utilidad.

Dvalin comprendió y apartó a Mark de él y de su equipo.

Gazel levantó el brazo y acto seguido el Epsilon desapareció sin dejar rastro.

- ¿Quien eres tú?

- Me llamo Gazel y soy el capitán del equipo Diamond, el equipo de rango maestro de la academia Alius.

- ¿Rango maestro?

- hay mas equipos en la academia Alius? –Dijo Elsie.

El chico de pelo blanco la miró por un momento, sorprendido, pero luego desvió la mirada.

- Mark Evans, instituto Raimon. No lo estáis haciendo tan mal. Pero de momento no os habéis enfrentado a la fría oscuridad de mi equipo. Pero tranquilos, porque pronto lo haréis.

Dio un leve toque a su balón y se desvaneció.

- Que pasada... –Dijo Mark, desconcertado.

- Parece que aun no nos hemos librado de ellos... –Jude también se mostraba un poco inquieto.

- si... –Dijo Elsie-. Oíd, ¿No nos estamos centrando en algo equivocado?

Se dieron cuenta y de repente todos se giraron para comprobar que lo que estaban viendo no era Una ilusión.

No lo era.

Axel había regresado.

Todos lo estuvieron celebrando durante un largo rato en la caravana Inazuma.

... Por la noche, encima de la caravana...

Mark, Axel y Elsie estaban sentados encima.

- ¡Me parece increíble que hayas vuelto! –Dijo Mark, Eufórico.

- Si, bueno, ya tenía ganas de volver a jugar al fútbol con vosotros.

- Te hemos echado en falta –Dijo Elsie-. Bienvenido de nuevo al equipo, Axel.

- Gracias. Yo también os he echado mucho de menos.

- Oh, tengo que bajar a hablar con la entrenadora. ¡Vuelvo en unos minutos!

...

Axel y Elsie se quedaron solos.

- Me alegra que hayas regresado a equipo, pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Te portaste como un cretino –Dijo haciéndose la indignada.

- ¿Ah, si?

- ¡Si! Me pareció muy mal que te fueras sin contarme lo que pasaba. Pero me pareció peor... que no te despidieras de mí cuando te fuiste. Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo, y bueno, creía que yo era tu…

- Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga.

- Ya… ¿Pero por qué no me contaste nada? Tal vez hubiera podido ayudarte…

- Lo siento, Elsie. Pero entiéndelo... no sabía que decirte...

- Claro que lo entiendo. Yo también tuve que irme de mi hogar sin despedirme de alguien...

- De Byron, por supuesto.

- ... En realidad no quería irme. No estaba tan eufórica por salir de la ciudad como los demás.

- Realmente te importa ese chico, ¿No?

- Se que es pronto para decirlo. Solo pudimos estar juntos como amigos durante unos días, y de pronto...

- Te diste cuenta de que lo necesitas.

- Bueno... puede parecer una tontería, pero... si. Con él me sentía muy a gusto, ¿Sabes?

- Así que te gusta.

- ¿Qué?

- Reconócelo. Se te nota a la legua.

- Bueno, yo...

- Elsie, nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo, sabes que no puedes esconderme ciertas cosas.

- -Suspirando- Siempre me he preguntado como lograbas adivinar lo que me pasaba... -Recostándose- la verdad es que si... él me gusta mucho... No me quería dar cuenta de ello, pero... desde que le conocí siempre sentí algo en mi interior que me lo decía.

- ... Era de esperar... Vaya, yo que iba a pedirte que fueras mi novia…

- ¿¡Qué! -Poniéndose roja-

- No te hagas la sorprendida. En serio, me gustas, y bastante. Siempre me gustaste. Pero bueno, si no se puede, no se puede –Dijo mientras en sus labios se esbozaba una media sonrisa.

- Axel...

- Además, no me correspondes, ¿No?

- Lo siento...

Y realmente lo sentía.

Axel siempre había sido muy bueno con ella, desde que se conocieron.

La había defendido, la había protegido… había sido su confidente y su mejor amigo.

Realmente sería un novio fantástico. Cualquier chica querría estar con él.

Pero ella no.

Y eso le hacía sentir un poco culpable. Culpable por no querer ser su novia, cuando él se había fijado precisamente en ella.

Axel lo notó, y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Quédate tranquila. Deberíamos dormir. Mañana por fin volveremos a nuestra ciudad. Podremos volver a ver a todos nuestros seres queridos.

- Si, tienes razón. Buenas noches –Dijo Elsie mientras le sonreía cariñosamente.

- Que duermas bien.

Al fin regresarían a la ciudad. Después de un mes de ausencia.

¿Byron seguiría pensando en ella? tenía tantas ganas de verle... tanto que contarle...

Quería volver a correr con él. Ojalá ya estuvieran allí.

Ya faltaba poco. Pronto estaría junto a él de nuevo.

Byron...


	11. capitulo especial: Shawn y Elsie

Era una fría mañana de invierno.

Elsie River, la segunda delantera del equipo Raimon, aun tenía cinco años, y por lo tanto, aún no pensaba en el fútbol a todas horas.

Solo podía pensar que quería tener un hermano. O una hermana.

Le habría gustado más tener un hermano mayor.

- ¡Elsie! ¡Ven al salón!

- ¡Ya voy, mami!

- Elsie, tenemos una gran noticia que darte –Dijo James, su padre.

- ¡Vas a tener un hermanito! –Su madre dejaba ver que estaba eufórica.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Mamá lleva dentro un bebe?

- -Riendo- No, pequeña. Vamos a adoptarlo.

- ¿Adoptarlo? ¿Qué es eso?

- Es que vamos a acoger a un niño que ha perdido a sus padres. Tu hermanito no va tener nuestra sangre, pero lo vamos a querer igual.

- ¿Te parece bien?

- Entonces, será como Neil, ¿No? Neil y yo somos como hermanos.

- No, Elsie –Dijo Kaley-. Neil ya tiene un papa y una mama. El es tu amigo, y nada más. Pero el niño que vendrá a casa será de la familia.

- ¿Y cuando vendrá ese niño?

- Iremos a buscarlo hoy. Queríamos darte una sorpresa.

- ¡Bien!

...

Estaba muy emocionada. Por fin tendría un hermano. ¿Sería mayor o menor que ella?

- Mami, ¿Cómo se llama?

- Se llama Shawn Frost, aunque ahora va a ser Shawn River.

- ¿Y por que perdió a sus padres?

- Bueno... tuvieron un accidente en una avalancha... y...

- James, ¡No deberías decirle esas cosas a la niña!

- Tiene casi seis años. No podemos ocultarle todo.

- Pero esos temas... mejor no se lo cuentes. Es muy pequeña para entender estas cosas.

- Vale, cielo. Intentaré no sacar más el tema delante de ella.

- ¿Falta mucho? –Elsie estaba un poco nerviosa.

- No, ya casi estamos.

La pequeña Elsie estaba impaciente. Lo que le había pasado a los padres de su futuro hermano le daba mucha pena, a pesar de no entender muy bien lo que les había pasado.

Ya quería conocerlo. Su propio hermanito. Ojalá llegaran pronto.

...

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a un orfanato.

- ¿Estás nerviosa, Elsie? –Le preguntó su padre, mientras la bajaba del coche.

- ¡No!

- Pues yo si... –Dijo su madre.

Una señora muy amable los recibió y los condujo a un patio donde estaban todos los niños. Elsie se pregunto donde estaría el que iba a ser su hermano.

- Donde estará Shawn... Oh, allí está. Lo siento si les parece algo asocial, pero es normal... Desde que llego aquí, no ha hablado con ningún niño. Pero lo mas extraño es que no ha llorado ni una vez.

- ¿No ha llorado? –Preguntó Kaley extrañada.

- Lo entendemos. No se preocupe.

Elsie se fijo en el niño que había señalado la señora. Estaba sentado con la cabeza hundida en las rodillas. Era un niño bastante pálido, y tenía el pelo de un bonito color gris. No se le veían los ojos. Comprendió que estaba triste.

Sin dudar, soltó la mano de su madre y corrió hacia él.

- ¡Elsie!

- Déjala, cielo. Deben conocerse.

La niña se dirigió a él con paso firme. Se acercó y le habló.

- Hola.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a la niña.

- Hola...

"Que bonita", pensó el pequeño.

Le gustaba esa niña con el pelo tan largo, y sus bonitos ojos azules grisáceos, y su sonrisa le pareció algo precioso.

La pequeña se arrodilló a su lado.

- ¿Tú eres Shawn?

- Si... ¿Tú quien eres?

- Me llamo Elsie, Elsie River. Y quería conocerte, porque a partir de hoy vamos a ser hermanos… A mí me gustaría ser tu hermana pequeña. ¿Te gustaría ser mi hermano mayor?

El pequeño se sorprendió de esas palabras. ¿Por qué esa niña se había dirigido a el tan de repente? ¿Y por qué decía esas cosas?

- ¿Que vamos a ser hermanos?

- Si. Vas a venir a casa conmigo, y con papá y con mamá. ¿Te parece bien?

...

- ¡Es increíble! ¡Está hablando con ella! –La señora estaba francamente sorprendida.

- Si, Elsie suele hacer que todo el mundo se fije en ella. Hace amigos con mucha facilidad.

- Si, bueno... Pero Shawn... no tiene esa facilidad. Es como si se hubiera cerrado al contacto humano. Es curioso que esté hablando tanto.

- Eso quiere decir que realmente les ira bien siendo hermanos –Kaley estaba encantada.

- Eso parece... ¿Podrá venir con nosotros hoy mismo?

- Si, por supuesto. Solo tendrán que venir a firmar los documentos y el niño ya será de su familia.

- ¡Oh, que emoción!

...

Tras un largo rato, mientras la señora hablaba con Shawn de lo que le había contado Elsie, el pequeño no puso objeciones.

Tal vez era eso lo que necesitaba. Una nueva familia, que le diera apoyo y cariño.

Por mucho que no pudieran suplantar a sus padres y a su hermano.

Tenía una nueva familia.

...

Volvieron a casa.

Los de la tienda de muebles ya les habían traído las cosas para el cuarto de Shawn.

Decidieron que lo mejor sería poner la cama en el cuarto de Elsie. Así, el pequeño se sentiría mejor.

Como ya era por la noche, los acostaron y se fueron a dormir.

Elsie tardó mucho en dormirse. Quería hablar más con su nuevo hermano. Él apenas había hablado desde que llegaron a casa.

¿Se encontraría bien?

Notó que Shawn se agitaba en su cama. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y fue junto a él.

Estaba teniendo un mal sueño, así que Elsie lo despertó despacio.

- ¿Estás bien? Tenías una pesadilla.

- Veo a papá, y a mamá... y a Aiden... –Decía el niño mientras empezaba a llorar-

- Tranquilo... yo cuidaré de ti. –Dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo-

El pequeño Shawn seguía angustiado, aunque ya había parado de llorar. Las palabras de su nueva hermana le reconfortaban bastante.

- ¿Quieres que duerma contigo?

Shawn asintió tímidamente. Elsie se acostó a su lado mientras lo abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza.

- ¿Te puedo llamar hermanito? Tú me puedes llamar hermanita.

- Vale...

- Buenas noches, hermanito.

- Buenas noches... hermanita.

...

Shawn se sentía un poco menos solo. Ahora tenía una hermana. Elsie jamás sería como Aiden, pero... igualmente comenzó a sentir mucho afecto por ella.

Todas las noches, aunque se dormía en su cama, Shawn se despertaba y se iba a la cama de Elsie, que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos para ayudarle.

La confianza y el amor fraternal nació en ellos muy rápido.

Siempre se querrían.

Y siempre serían hermanos.


	12. capitulo 11 reencuentro

- ¡Por fin en casa!

Todos estaban emocionados.

Ya vislumbraban la ciudad.

Su ciudad.

Elsie estaba tan contenta. Después de un mes fuera, ya volvía.

Tenia tantas ganas de volver a ver a...

- ¿Cuanto tiempo sin venir por aquí, verdad? –Dijo Shawn, su hermano, mientras sonreía.

- Si, lo echaba de menos.

- Yo también

- Dime, hermanito... ¿Cuando acabe todo esto, piensas volver al internado?

- No lo se... En este equipo estoy muy a gusto, ¿Sabes? Aunque aún no puedo volver a jugar al fútbol...

- Estoy segura de que pronto volverás a jugar. Aiden te lo permitirá. Ya lo verás.

Se sonrieron muy tiernamente.

Los dos hermanos deseaban poder volver a jugar juntos, como antes.

Shawn tenía problemas para poder jugar.

La personalidad de su hermano aún acechaba en su interior.

Ojalá pudiera dejar de sufrir cada vez que tocaba un balón.

- ¿Y bien? Tienes ganas de ver a ese chico, ¿No?

- ¿Eh? -Sonrojándose- Shawn, ¡No digas nada delante de todos! Nadie sabe que ese chico y yo somos amigos...

- Oh, vale... perdona, hermanita... Pero aun así, ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie?

- No lo entenderían... pero un día por fin podré contárselo, y no me juzgarán.

- Está bien. ¡Me emociona tanto que por fin te hayas fijado en un chico! Me tenías preocupado.

La delantera giró la cabeza y vio a Axel. Le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa. Le costaba no pensar en lo que habían hablado la noche anterior.

Menos mal que su amigo no quería nada más que eso. Amistad.

Daba gracias a que ahora podía hablar de sus sentimientos con él. Y con su hermano.

Ya estaban entrando en la ciudad.

Estaba todo como lo recordaban.

Llegaron a la ribera, el lugar donde solían entrenar.

- Es agradable volver a este lugar –Dijo Jude.

- Cierto... todo esta como antes –Axel le dio toda la razón.

- Bueno, chicos, informaré al señor Raimon de nuestro regreso –Dijo la entrenadora-. Será mejor que os vayáis a casa. Vuestros padres os echaran de menos.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Hace mucho que no estamos en casa!

- Si, deberíamos irnos –Dijo Elsie. Aunque sabia perfectamente que sus padres no estarían en casa.

Cuando se disponían a irse, un balón negro con destellos azules cayó del cielo.

Todos se sorprendieron mucho, pero aún más cuando una voz conocida salió del balón.

- Jugadores del equipo del Raimon. Nosotros, el equipo Diamond, os estaremos esperando en el estadio frontier. Si no venís, comenzaremos a tirar balones negros a la ciudad, al azar.

- ¿Al azar? –Dijo Mark confundido- ¿Cómo que al azar?

- ¡Pretenden destruir toda la ciudad! –Dijo Elsie alarmada.

- ¡Bueno, está bien! –Gritó la entrenadora- ¡Todos, subid a la caravana! debemos ir al estadio!

- ¡Si!

En la caravana estaban de lo más nerviosos. Iban a enfrentarse a ese extraño chico, Gazel.

Tardaron un poco en llegar, y cuando lo hicieron, no había nadie.

Se extrañaron bastante de que sus contrincantes no llegaran.

Entonces fue cuando aparecieron.

Once jugadores que desprendían una fuerza arrolladora.

- Mark Evans. Equipo Raimon. Vais a ver como el frío de nuestra niebla helada puede congelarlo todo.

Todos miraron inquietos al chico de pelo blanco.

Desprendía una fuerza extraña, y su sonrisa era capaz de helar la sangre.

Elsie se inquietó cuando Gazel miró a los jugadores en general, pero durante un momento se detuvo en ella.

Ella intentó mirarlo con desdén, a lo que él desvió su atención.

Comenzaron a jugar.

Estaba claro que los subestimaban.

No formaron ninguna defensa. Les estaban desafiando a que lanzaran el balón.

El portero fue capaz de lanzar el balón de su portería hasta la de Mark.

Realmente eran fuertes.

Se notaba que eran de rango maestro. Superaban con creces al Tormenta de Géminis y al Epsilon.

De pronto, mostraron una técnica defensiva realmente impactante.

La llamaban rompehielos. Lesionaron a Sue, y rápidamente Eric fue junto a ella.

Elsie estaba en medio del camino de Gazel, así que este le lanzó un balonazo.

Justo antes de que le diera, alguien se interpuso y paró el balón con una sola mano, a pesar de que tenía muchísima potencia.

- ¿Pero que...?

Un chico con un uniforme de color blanco y azul sostenía el balón.

Tenía el cabello rubio y largo, y unos hermosos ojos carmesí.

No podía ser.

- ¡Byron...!


	13. capitulo 12 salvacion

- ¡Byron...!

El chico la miró.

- ¿Estás bien, Elsie?

Le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

- Si... estoy bien...

A su alrededor todos empezaron a murmurar.

- ¿Quien es ese? –Preguntó Sue intrigada.

- El capitán del instituto Zeus... –Explicó Eric- Jugamos contra ellos en el fútbol frontier...

Mark se acercó a Byron, que aún no había soltado la mano de Elsie.

- Volvemos a vernos, Mark Evans –Dijo con interés.

- ¿A qué has venido aquí?

- Vine para pelear... con vosotros.

- ¿Qué? –Dijeron todos a la vez.

- Unamos nuestras fuerzas... Solo así podremos derrotar a la academia Alius.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Elsie.

Él le dedicó una mirada de tranquilidad.

- Mark Evans... Quiero que me aceptes como un nuevo miembro del Raimon.

Todos se sorprendieron

- ¡Espera un momento!

- ¿A que viene querer unirte a nosotros tan de repente?

- Que alguien del Zeus pida unirse al Raimon es...

Mark estaba en silencio. Algo así no pasaba todos los días.

Elsie miró a Axel. Estaba muy serio, pero hasta ahora no había dicho nada...

¿Qué estaría pensando? Comprendió que tal vez estuviera esperando a ver como actuaba ella.

Bien, le daría lo que quería.

- ... Mark, acéptalo, por favor.

- ¿Qué? –Gritaron todos.

- Elsie, ¿Te has vuelto loca? –Le reprochó Eric.

- Para nada. Está claro que nos falta poder ofensivo, a pesar de que disponemos de mi remate lunar, y del tornado de fuego de Axel.

- Se ha vuelto loca... –Dedujo su compañero.

- No os culpo si desconfiáis de mí –Intervino Byron-. Pero quiero que me creáis. Jamás volvería a usar algo tan tonto como el néctar de los dioses.

Después de decir esto, miró a Elsie, y le guió el ojo, a lo que ella sonrió, sabiendo lo que pasaba.

- ¿Estás diciendo la verdad? –Dijo Mark por fin.

- Por supuesto.

- Está bien. Puedo ver que no mientes.

Se estrecharon las manos con fuerza.

- Gracias, Mark Evans.

Elsie sonrió satisfecha cuando Axel la miró. Supo que su amigo estaba interesado por lo que hiciera ella.

Hicieron un alto en el partido para que Byron se pusiera el uniforme.

- ¿Qué tal me queda? –Preguntó Byron divertido.

- Muy bien. Oye, Byron...

- Elsie, será mejor que hablemos después del partido, ¿Vale? Ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de esto.

- Vale... vamos a por ellos.

De momento tenía que conformarse con tenerle cerca.

Aunque había tantas cosas que quería decirle...

Tendría que esperar.

Ahora el partido era más importante.

Comenzaron a jugar de nuevo.

Elsie no podía conseguir el balón, y nadie le pasaba a Byron.

Aun desconfiaban de el.

Por mucho que Mark le hubiera dado un voto de confianza, el equipo no lo aceptaría tan rápido.

Si al menos ella tuviera el balón...

Intentaban robárselo, pero los jugadores del Diamond eran muy rápidos.

Alguno intento pasarle el balón, pero no podían.

Scotty logro quitárselo con su campo torbellino, y cuando Gazel se lo iba a robar, se lo pasó a Elsie.

- ¡Scotty, lo has lanzado muy lejos!

Cuando llego al balón, dos jugadores la rodearon.

Ahí fue cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

- ¡Byron!

Le paso el balón y él lo alcanzó.

Todos estaban nerviosos.

- Enséñanos lo que sabes hacer.

Tres jugadores fueron a por Byron.

- ¡Hora celestial!

Con su técnica defensiva paso entre ellos sin complicaciones.

Quedó frente a Gazel.

- Te has rebajado, Byron Love. Que hayas dejado tu puesto en el Zeus y hayas bajado a un equipo de segunda...

- ¿Dejar mi puesto? Te equivocas. El Raimon me ha dado un nuevo poder y me ha despertado de mi pesadilla.

- Sin el néctar de los dioses... ¡No puedes hacer nada!

- No necesito algo como eso.

Para sorpresa de Gazel, Byron le pasó el balón a Axel,

Esquivó a Gazel y recupero el balón, y efectuó su técnica.

La técnica que había compartido con Elsie.

- ¡Sabiduría divina!

El portero ni siquiera vio el balón.

Gracias a Byron Love, el poderoso capitán del instituto Zeus, lograrían ganar a la academia Alius.

El era su salvador.

- ¡Ese tiro es mas poderoso que antes! –Dijo Jude, sorprendido.

- ¡Aunque fue el más temible de los enemigos, se ha convertido en el más poderoso de los aliados!

- ¡El pasado en e pasado! ¡El presente es lo que importa!

Byron descendió y caminó hasta Axel y Elsie.

Chocaron las manos.

- Sigue siendo tan impresionante como siempre

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

- Bien hecho. Pero dejemos las risas para más tarde. Aún no hemos ganado.

- ¡Si!

Gazel, que hasta el momento había sido tan frío, parecía enfadado.

- Nada mal –Dijo mientras se tiraba de un mechón de su pelo blanco-. Así que esa es la fuerza que el Raimon te ha dado... Me encargaré de destruirla.

De repente, todos los del Diamond se pusieron más tensos. Comenzaron a jugar más fuerte.

Gazel robó el balón y superó a los defensas.

Iba a emplear una técnica definitiva.

- ¡Balón iceberg!

Todo pareció congelarse.

El chico golpeó el balón con una fuerza descomunal, y parecía que lanzaba un trozo de hielo macizo.

Mark comenzó a emplear su técnica, pero fue superado por la fuerza de Gazel.

Marcó de tal manera que casi rompió la portería.

Estaban empatados.

Esa técnica seria difícil de superar...


	14. capitulo 13 tierno abrazo

Gazel era realmente fuerte.

Si técnica definitiva era increíble.

- ¿Como podremos superar algo así? –Preguntó Elsie, mostrándose inquieta.

- Tranquila, yo tengo un as en la manga –Dijo Axel.

Al ver la sonrisa de su amigo se inquietó un poco. ¿Un as en la manga? ¿Sería una nueva técnica definitiva?

- Elsie, Byron, haced lo que podáis para que no os quiten el balón, y pasádmelo en cuanto estemos a la distancia correcta de la portería.

Le hicieron caso. Al comenzar la segunda parte del partido todos se emplearon más que nunca.

Por desgracia, Gazel volvió a marcar con su balón iceberg.

Ya no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Debían pasar el balón a los delanteros cuanto antes.

- ¡Elsie! –Dijo Byron mientras le pasaba el balón.

Elsie lo recibió, y luego se lo pasó a su compañero.

- ¡Axel!

El chico llevó el balón hasta la portería y ejecutó una técnica que nadie había visto antes.

- ¡Tormenta de fuego!

Gazel y su equipo se quedaron petrificados.

Habían empatado con ellos.

Con ese maldito equipo.

El albino dejo de mostrarse tan impasible y corrió de lo más irritado a por los delantero, que aún tenían el balón.

Justo ahí una sombra apareció, frenando a Gazel.

Un chico pelirrojo y muy pálido, que sonreía distraído.

- ¡Xen!

- ¡Xavier!

- Ya es suficiente, Gazel.

- ¡No! ¡Ya estoy a punto de ganarles! ¡No interrumpas mi partido, Xen!

- Se siente, Gazel. Si necesitas esforzarte tanto para marcarles un gol que incluso pierdes los papeles, no mereces jugar contra Mark Evans y su equipo.

El chico lo miró desafiante. Pero sabía que era mejor no provocarlo.

Xen se giró, y miró directamente a Mark.

- Mark, lo estáis haciendo muy bien. Pero tendréis que esforzaros más.

- ¡Claro que lo haremos! ¡No dejaremos que sigáis destruyendo nuestra ciudad!

- Eso está bien.

Su balón se iluminó, mientras se acercaban a ellos Torch, el otro chico pelirrojo, y una chica con el pelo blanco y trenzado, que agarró a Gazel por el brazo, y tanto el como el equipo Diamond desaparecieron.

Habían quedado empatados.

Al menos, habían conseguido marcarles.

...

Byron se unió al equipo, para sorpresa de muchos, pues creían que solo estaría en ese partido.

Elsie estaba muy contenta. Por fin lo volvía a ver.

Su querido amigo... seguía pensando que solo se trataba de un sueño...

Pero no, era real. Gracias a los dioses...

Elsie tuvo que explicarles finalmente lo de su amistad con Byron.

Todos lo aceptaron bien, y eso alegro mucho más a Elsie. Por fin podría dejar de ocultarlo...

- Bueno, será mejor que esta vez si que nos vayamos a casa –Dijo la entrenadora.

- Byron, ¿Quieres que te llevemos?

- No, gracias, me iré caminando.

- Si no os importa, yo también, vivimos cerca. ¿Shawn, vienes con nosotros?

- Oh, bueno... –El chico no sabía como salir de esa- no se si deb...

- La verdad es que... Shawn y yo íbamos a entrenar durante un rato. ¿Verdad, Shawn? –Lo salvó Axel. Sabía que el chico quería dejar a los dos solos, para que hablaran.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, claro! Lo siento, Elsie...

- Bueno... Pero ven pronto a casa, ¿Vale?

- Si, no te preocupes.

Antes de irse con Byron, Elsie los miró.

Axel le guiño un ojo en señal de complicidad.

Se sonrieron. Parece que nada había cambiado.

...

Byron y Elsie caminaban lentamente.

- Me sorprendió bastante que vinieras.

- Bueno, seguí todos vuestros partidos. Creí que debía actuar. ¿Estuve bien?

- Si, por supuesto. Serás de gran ayuda para el equipo.

- Eso espero... pero... que sepas que estoy enfadado contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?

- Te fuiste. Y sin decir nada. Ese día fui a buscarte a casa y tu madre me lo contó.

- Lo siento... pensaba decírtelo, pero... no me atreví... Perdona. Si supieras cuanto me alegré al verte…

Justo las palabras que Byron necesitaba oír. Así, sin más, la abrazó.

- Te he echado de menos –Dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos más fuerte.

- ... Yo también a ti...

Dijo mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

A su tierno abrazo, que había extrañado tanto. Por fin lo volvía a tener.

Fueron juntos hasta la ribera y allí, tirados en el campo, estuvieron contándose todo lo que les había pasado.

Elsie abrazaba a Byron, apoyándose en el hueco de su hombro. Byron apoyaba su cabeza en la de Elsie.

Les resultaba un poco extraño estar así, después de tanto tiempo sin verse, aunque en realidad no se conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo.

- Se hace tarde. ¿No deberíamos irnos a casa? –Dijo Elsie.

- Si, deberíamos...

Aún así, no se movieron.

No querían que ese momento terminara.

Después de un rato, decidieron que sería mejor irse.

Como siempre, Byron la acompaño a casa.

Y aun así, tardaron un rato en despedirse.

Ambos se daban cuenta de que cada día se necesitaban más.

- Lo he pasado muy bien.

- Yo también.

- Supongo que mañana nos veremos en el entrenamiento, ¿No?

- Claro. Si quieres, vengo a buscarte para que vayamos juntos.

- Bueno, vale… Hasta mañana.

La chica dudó un momento, pero se decidió y lo besó en la mejilla.

Algo vergonzosa se dirigió hacia la puerta y entro.

Byron comenzó a caminar, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado ese día.

Al fin sabía reconocer lo que sentía por ella.

- Maldición... este habría sido un buen momento...


	15. capitulo 14 ya no somos nada

Elsie se encontraba muy nerviosa.

Se detuvo a la entrada de la casa mientras observaba por la ventana como Byron se alejaba.

- ¡Hola, Elsie! –Shawn se dirigió a ella muy sonriente- ¿Qué tal lo has pasado?

- Hola, hermanito. Borra esa sonrisota, no ha pasado nada.

Pero aún así no podía disimular, pues sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

- Ya, claro...

- ¿Eh? ¿No han vuelto papá y mamá?

- Les llamé hace un rato. Han tenido que irse de viaje y volverán en unos días.

- Bueno, es igual.

- Así que ese era el chico... ¿Quien iba a imaginarlo?

- Shawn...

- ¡Es que me sorprende que quieras a un chico así!

- ¡Yo no le quiero!

- Hermanita, ya sabes que no puedes ocultarme este tipo de cosas.

Otra vez. Como odiaba que todo el mundo pudiera leer de ella como si fuera un libro abierto.

- ...

- ¿Estás segura de que no le quieres?

- Yo...

- Piensa lo que quieras, Els. No podrás huir de tus sentimientos. Tendrás que aceptarlo tarde o temprano.

- -Tirándose en la cama- Si es que no se lo que me pasa... me encuentro tan a gusto con él... y es tan atento, tan amable, tan protector... y no debería ser así. No nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo como para eso. Tenemos demasiada confianza el uno con el otro.

- ¿Cómo Neil?

- No... Él no es como Neil... lo que siento cuando estoy con Byron no puede ser comparable... pero no creo que eso sea amor.

- Pues se ve que el siente algo por ti.

- ¿Qué? No, no es verdad... él solo me ve como una amiga.

- Si tú lo dices.

- No te burles de mí, hermanito -Le tiró la almohada-

- Oye, que lo digo en serio. Tú no lo verás, pero todos lo hemos notado.

- Me da igual lo que digas. Me voy a dormir.

- Mira que eres cabezona... En fin, yo también iré a dormir. Buenas noches, hermanita.

- Buenas noches, hermanito. Aunque no se para que duermes en tu cama, si siempre acabas viniendo a la mía.

- Ya... bueno, es la costumbre.

- Buenas noches.

- Que duermas bien.

... Al día siguiente...

Elsie despertó a Shawn y después de ducharse y vestirse, Byron llamó a la puerta.

La chica corrió abajo para recibirlo.

- Hola, Byron.

- Buenos días. ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien... Mira, quería hacer bien las presentaciones. El es Shawn, mi hermano.

- Encantado, Byron.

- Igualmente. Elsie me ha hablado de ti.

- Lo mismo digo. Ya estaba deseando conocerte correctamente.

- ¿De verdad le has hablado de mí?

- Eh... esto... ¡Voy a coger las cosas!

Corrió hacia arriba mientras dejaba a los dos chicos en la entrada.

- Te veo las intenciones.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Vas a hacer de hermano mayor?

- No, la verdad es que no se me da muy bien intimidar a la gente... Pero bueno, me he dado cuenta de lo que sientes por ella.

- ¿Tanto se nota?

- Bastante. Muchos nos hemos dado cuenta. Menos ella, por supuesto.

- Pues... te agradecería que no se lo dijeras.

- Puedes estar tranquilo.

- Chicos, ¿Nos vamos? –Dijo Elsie mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- ¡Si! –Dijeron los dos a la vez.

...

Iban caminando lentamente, charlando y riendo, cuando se les acercó alguien.

Un chico que miraba fijamente a Elsie.

La chica se quedo muda.

Era alguien a quien ella conocía muy bien.

- ¡Neil...!

El chico se encontraba serio, como siempre, y miraba fijamente a Byron.

- Veo que sigues en el Raimon, Elsie.

- ... Si.

Byron notaba como Elsie se ponía tensa, y disimuladamente le cogió la mano.

Aún así, el gesto no la calmó.

- Cuanto tiempo, Neil... –Dijo Shawn, intentando calmar un poco la tensión.

- Desde luego –Dijo Neil-. Tanto como para que incluso el capitán del Zeus se una a vosotros.

Elsie no lo soportaba, no quería pasar por eso delante de su hermano y de Byron.

- Neil, por favor, hablemos a solas. Chicos, podéis iros, ya os alcanzaré.

- ¿Segura? –Preguntó Byron. No le parecía muy bien dejar a Elsie a solas con ese chico.

- Si, tranquilo.

Los dos se fueron lentamente.

- No he venido a hacer las paces, que lo sepas.

- Sigo sin entender qué es lo que te molestó tanto. Pero quiero pedirte perdón.

- No quiero tus disculpas.

- ¿Entonces a qué has venido?

- Me enteré de que habías vuelto tras derrotar a la academia Alius. Simplemente me interesaba saber si te encontrabas bien. Ni siquiera se por que lo hago

- Neil... por favor, dime lo que te hice y tal vez así pueda enmendarlo... Yo quiero que volvamos a estar juntos... somos amigos...

- No tengo nada que decirte. Ya no somos amigos. Acéptalo.

- ¡No! ¡Nunca voy a aceptarlo! ¡No puedes enfadarte conmigo sin decirme lo que he hecho mal!

- ¡Te fuiste! ¡No cumpliste tu promesa! ¡Dijiste que siempre estaríamos unidos, que nada nos separaría, y te fuiste!

La chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Le había hecho daño a su mejor amigo. Neil tenía razón. Que hipócrita era.

- No puedes enmendar algo así, Elsie. Siempre me decías que estaríamos juntos, pero en cuanto se te presentó la oportunidad te fuiste sin pararte a pensar en todo el daño que habías causado.

- ... Lo siento... Entiendo que estés enfadado... perdóname...

- No necesito que te expliques. Elsie, nuestra amistad se ha acabado. Ya se había acabado incluso antes de que ocurriera lo de Ray Dark.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Aunque no te hubieras ido, yo no habría podido seguir siendo tu amigo. Adiós. Vete con tu querido hermano, y con Byron Love, y con todos esos estúpidos amigos tuyos.

- ¡Neil, espera!

El chico se fue corriendo sin darle ninguna oportunidad.

Elsie se deshizo en un mar de lágrimas, pero intentó calmarse. No quería que nadie la viera así.

No quería volver a llorar, pero las palabras del chico le habían dañado profundamente.

Temía que nada volviera a ser como antes...

¿Qué significaba lo que había dicho?


	16. capitulo 15 confesion

Elsie tuvo que esperar un rato hasta que sus ojos dejaron de estar enrojecidos.

Fue al entrenamiento fingiendo que no había pasado nada.

Todos parecían bastante alterados.

- ¡Elsie! –Gritó su hermano en cuanto la vio.

- ¿Eh? ¿Me he perdido algo?

- Por lo que parece, la academia Alius esta volviendo a actuar –Dijo Jude, impasible, como si meditara.

- ¿Como?

- Los equipos de rango maestro se han unido –Dijo Axel-. Prominence y Diamond han formado un nuevo equipo. Caos.

- Nos han retado a un partido mañana.

- ¿Un partido?

Así que aún no había terminado…

La chica notaba como Byron la miraba con preocupación. Seguro que se había dado cuenta de que había pasado algo con Neil.

- ¡Bueno, chicos, será mejor que entrenemos duro! ¡Mañana nos espera un gran día! –Dijo Mark, un poco más animado.

- ¡Si! –Gritaron todos para comenzar el entrenamiento.

...

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas de entrenamiento, así que decidieron terminarlo.

Todos se fueron, pero Elsie se quedó recogiendo sus cosas lentamente.

No se dio cuenta de que Byron también se había quedado hasta que se acercó a ella.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ... Si, claro.

- ¿Has hecho las paces con él?

- No quiere que volvamos a ser amigos. Me dijo que ya no podíamos.

- Que chico tan idiota...

- No te metas con él...

- ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Te hace sufrir.

- Y yo me merezco ese sufrimiento. Le hice daño.

- No digas eso, Elsie. Tú fuiste una de las pocas personas capaces de plantarle cara a Ray Dark. No quisiste participar en su juego sucio. Eres admirable. Ese estúpido no quiere darse cuenta de que comete una idiotez al no querer estar contigo.

- Deja de ser tan bueno conmigo, ¿Vale? ¡No me conoces tanto! ¡Solo te doy pena!

- ¡Elsie...!

- Todos sienten pena de mí... ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡No quiero que os compadezcáis de mí!

- Eso no es así.

- ¿Pues entonces qué es? ¿Qué es lo que ves en mí? ¿Por qué quisiste ser mi amigo? ¿Por qué estás a mi lado?

- ¡Porque te quiero!

La chica se quedo muda ante esas palabras.

- ... ¿Qué?

- Te quiero, Elsie. Desde que te vi. Por eso quise ser tu amigo y por eso estoy a tu lado. Pero no quiero ser solo tu amigo.

Elsie no podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

Su amigo acababa de declararse.

Así, sin más.

El chico comenzó a acercarse más a ella.

- Byron, yo...

Él puso una mano en su cintura y acercó un poco más su rostro hacia ella.

La chica bajo su rostro.

- ¿Qué sientes tú por mí?

Elsie no podía mirarlo a la cara. Notaba como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su corazón se desbocaba.

No le salían las palabras.

- Mírame a los ojos, Elsie. Mírame, y dime que no me quieres.

Elsie le hizo caso. Sus ojos añil se encontraron con sus ojos rojos. No supo que responder.

- Dime que no quieres besarme. Así te dejaré en paz.

De nuevo, Elsie no dijo nada. Byron se acercó más aún.

Sus respiraciones se agitaban.

Y sus labios ya se estaban rozando.

Pero Elsie no estaba preparada para algo así.

- Lo siento...

Se apartó de él y se fue corriendo tras coger sus cosas.

Las lágrimas brotaron libremente, mientras se le nublaba un poco la vista.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

¿Qué había pasado?

Las palabras de Byron resonaban en su mente.

Te quiero, le había dicho.

Habían pasado demasiadas cosas ese día.

Su mente no podía asimilarlas.

Llegó a casa, y su hermano, al verla, no supo que hacer.

La llevó a su habitación y la tumbó en la cama.

Tras unos minutos, por fin dejó de llorar.

- Elsie, ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ... Byron me ha...

- ¿Qué? ¿Te ha hecho algo? –Preguntaba extrañado.

- Me ha dicho... que me quiere... –Dijo esto rompiendo de nuevo en llanto.

- ¿Eh?

No pensaba que ocurriría tan rápido.

Lo que realmente le extrañaba era que Elsie reaccionara así, llorando a lágrima viva.

- ¿Por eso estas llorando?

- Es que...

- -Sonriendo tiernamente- Creo que eres la única chica que conozco que se pone así porque un chico se le declare...

- ¿Y cuantas chicas conoces que les haya pasado eso?

- No muchas, la verdad... pero aun así, me sorprende bastante que estés así.

- Es que no sabía que hacer... me cogió desprevenida...

- Si, me lo imagino... Entonces, ¿Tú no le has respondido?

- Pues no... ¿Qué iba a decirle?

- ¿Pues que le quieres, por ejemplo?

- ¡Pero es que yo n...!

- ¿Estás intentando decir que no le quieres? Acéptalo de una vez, hermanita.

- Yo... –No lograba decirlo sin que pareciera que no conocía esas palabras- le quiero, Shawn...

- Lo se...

- Quiero a Byron...

- Mira que eres cabezona... Has tenido que esperar a que él se declare para aceptarlo...

- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

- Deberías haberlo hecho en cuanto te lo dijo, pero bueno... En fin, ahora ya es tarde. Será mejor que hables con él mañana.

- ¿No estará enfadado conmigo?

- No creo... Estate tranquila, hermanita. Mañana solucionaremos todo. Ya verás.

- Pero mañana es el partido contra la academia Alius...

Shawn se sorprendió.

Se había olvidado por completo del partido.

- Bueno, pues mejor aún, ¿No? Se lo dirás después del partido, o antes, da lo mismo.

Elsie se quedó algo más tranquila.

Por fin podía aceptarlo.

Podía decirlo claramente.

Quería a Byron Love. Lo quería.

Y siempre lo había sabido.

Pero como decía su hermano, era demasiado cabezona, por no decir tonta, como para asimilarlo.

Le quería, con toda su alma.

Había metido la pata sobremanera al salir corriendo.

Pero ya no huiría más.

Al día siguiente le confesaría lo que sentía.

Lo mucho que le quería...


	17. capitulo 16 inconsciencia

Elsie y Shawn se levantaron pronto.

Era el día del partido contra Caos.

Estaban nerviosos. Pero Elsie no estaba nerviosa solo por el partido.

Iba a ver a Byron.

No habían hablado desde el día anterior, y por lo tanto no habían decidido si el iría a buscarla.

La chica y su hermano cogieron sus cosas y se fueron al instituto, donde la caravana les llevaría hacia donde se iba a realizar el partido.

La Royal Academy.

Solo había estado un par de veces en ese lugar, y la verdad, no le traía muy buenos recuerdos.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, vieron que la caravana ya estaba preparada para irse.

Subieron y Elsie se fijo en quien estaba.

Faltaban algunas personas.

Jude, Harley y Sue no estaban.

Y Byron tampoco...

Tal vez irían aparte.

Pero aún así, la chica se entristeció. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder verle en ese momento.

Pero no había tiempo para tristezas.

Debía actuar.

Tendría que esperar a llegar a la Royal Academy

...

El camino se les hizo bastante largo, pero llegaron.

Se encontraron a la entrada con los chicos que faltaban.

Todos notaban que Jude estaba nervioso.

Se veía que estar en su antiguo instituto le producía diversas sensaciones.

Elsie notaba como Byron la observaba. Sin embargo, él no se atrevió a acercarse a ella.

La delantera lo entendía. Comprendía que ahora estuviera enfadado.

Aun así, él no la miraba mal. La seguía mirando con la ternura con la que siempre se dirigía a ella.

Solo que Elsie estaba demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta.

Se dirigieron al campo de fútbol para calentar un poco antes de que llegaran sus rivales.

Pero no les dieron mucho tiempo.

Gazel y Torch ya estaban al frente con su equipo tras ellos.

- Vaya, sois puntuales, al menos –Dijo el chico pelirrojo con aire malhumorado.

- Instituto Raimon, este partido no será como el último... –Gazel se veía enfadado mientras hablaba, pero aún así se mantenía impasible-. ¡Os ganaremos de una vez por todas!

Todos se miraron desafiantes.

Mientras se preparaban en el banquillo, alguien tocó el brazo de Elsie.

- ¿Eh? Byron... –Enrojeció al instante.

- Elsie, verás... con lo de ayer...

No le dio tiempo a hablar, ya que la chica le había puesto la mano en sus labios.

- Hablaremos de eso después del partido, ¿Vale? –Dijo mientras sonreía.

- ... –Aliviado- de acuerdo... Vamos a ganarles.

- Si.

...

Comenzaron a jugar

Sacó primero Axel, y este le pasó el balón a Byron.

Tori lo recibió y justo cuando se estaba acercando a la portería, uno de Caos la superó.

Todos se quedaron asombrados. Esos chicos nunca habían podido pasar a Tori, ya que ella era una gran defensa.

El chico era muy ágil, y cuando Harley iba a por él, aprovechó y le pasó a Gazel, que apareció sin que se dieran cuenta.

El chico de pelo blanco volvió a ejecutar su increíble técnica.

- ¡Balón iceberg!

Por desgracia para el equipo, Mark ya no era portero, sino Libero.

Ahora le suplantaba Darren. Era un buen portero, pero aún no había dominado su nueva técnica.

El balón entró en la portería.

Pero aún así, el equipo no se desanimó.

Axel recuperó el balón, y como lo atraparon, se lo pasó a Byron.

El chico, al ver que iban a por él, hizo su técnica defensiva.

- ¡Hora celestial!

Chasqueó los dedos y se paró el tiempo. Los jugadores del Caos estaban paralizados, de modo que podría pasar sin problemas.

- Sígueme si puedes.

Pero cuando estaba caminando, uno de los contrincantes, Nepper, lo cogió desprevenido al poder moverse libremente y robándole el balón.

- ¿¡Pero que...!

- Han superado la hora celestial… ¿Pero como…? –Dijo Elsie, preocupada, al igual que los demás.

El chico se quedó horrorizado.

Esa técnica siempre le era de ayuda.

La delantera le robó el balón a Nepper.

- ¡Byron! –Dijo mientras le lanzaba el balón.

El chico lo cogió y volvió a hacer la hora celestial.

Nepper volvió a interferir.

Byron no daba crédito.

- La hora celestial no funciona...

El otro delantero del Caos, Torch, obtuvo el balón y se dirigió a portería.

- ¡Llamarada atómica!

Darren intentó parar el tiro de nuevo, pero no pudo.

Dos goles a cero...

Debían esforzarse.

Pero no pudieron hacer nada cuando les atacaron otra vez.

Los goles aumentaban.

Diez a cero...

Los intentos de marcarles eran inútiles, pues siempre les robaban el balón.

Se notaba que ya no eran los mismos, por muy poco tiempo que hubiera pasado.

Terminó la primera parte.

Estaban agotados.

Era uno de los partidos donde más habían corrido.

- ¿Estás bien? La hora celestial... –Pregunto Elsie mientras se acercaba a Byron en el descanso.

- Si, tranquila, no te preocupes...

Aún así, se notaba que el chico había quedado impactado. Nunca nadie había sido capaz de superar esa técnica.

...

Comenzó la segunda parte del partido.

Todos se propusieron esforzarse más.

Tenían que ponerse serios.

Tras muchos esfuerzos, Jude consiguió hacerse con el balón y aprovecho para hacer su nueva técnica con Mark y Bobby.

- Triángulo letal 2!

Todo el mundo se quedó obsoleto cuando marcaron.

El primer gol que habían logrado contra Caos.

Eso los emocionó aún más, así que pudieron esforzarse mucho más.

No obstante, eso también sirvió para que los de Caos se enfureciesen más aún.

Empezaron a jugar muy duro.

- Shine, corre –Dijo Torch.

La misma chica que había aparecido la otra vez, con Xen y Torch, que tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos azules, decidió atacar.

Gazel la miró, pero aún así no la detuvo.

La chica avanzó con el balón, y de pronto Eric se interpuso, haciendo su técnica defensiva.

- ¡Baile de llamas!

La chica no lo encajó bien, y cayó al suelo, con un grito de dolor.

Se había hecho daño en la pierna.

- ¡Caitlin! –Gritó Gazel, desesperado.

Corrió hacia ella, para sorpresa de todos, mientras miraba con odio a Eric.

- Lo siento, no ha sido mi intención…

Gazel no dijo una sola palabra, solo se limitó a levantarse y agarrarle por el cuello de la camiseta, mientras levantaba el puño.

- ¡Bryce, no! –Dijo la chica.

Gazel se detuvo, mientras todos se preguntaban si Bryce era su nombre humano. Y Ahora que se fijaban bien, La chica se parecía mucho a él, solo que debía ser más pequeña.

- Shine…

- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, Gazel –La chica puso una voz seria, haciendo que Gazel cerrara los ojos, y soltara a Eric.

Se alejó de él, y tomó a Shine en brazos para llevarla al banquillo, y después continuar con el partido.

…

Pasó una gran parte del segundo tiempo.

Gracias a los esfuerzos del equipo y de las supertécnicas de Axel, Elsie y Byron, contando con el triangulo letal 2, lograron marcar nada menos que siete goles.

Parecía que todo iba bien, hasta que de pronto...

Justo cuando Axel avanzaba, se cernieron sobre él.

- ¡Cortafuegos!

Era la técnica defensiva del Prominence.

El chico pudo superarla sin problemas, pero otra técnica se interpuso entre él y la portería.

- ¡Rompehielos!

Esta vez era la técnica del Diamond.

Las dos técnicas juntas formaban, asombrosamente, una defensa impenetrable.

Axel intentó superarla varias veces, pero no lo consiguió.

Hicieron un pequeño alto, donde alguien dijo algo de lo más inesperado.

- Dejádmelo a mí. Yo romperé esa defensa.

- ¡Byron! –Exclamó Mark.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Tranquilos. Solo os pido que me paséis el balón.

Todos estaban bastante inquietos.

¿Qué pretendía Byron?

Volvieron a jugar y le pasaron el balón.

Byron era fuerte, pero aún así, al superar la primera técnica, le golpeaban con la segunda.

Elsie, al igual que los demás, estaba de lo más asustada.

Esa defensa le estaba haciendo daño.

Cuando le quiso frenar, Byron le dijo que no hiciera nada, que debía hacerlo él.

Pero se notaba que el chico estaba agotado.

No podría encajar mucho más esas técnicas.

Justo cuando creía que recibiría otro golpe, un balón con destellos cayó del cielo, se iluminó, y tiró tanto a los defensas del Caos como a Byron al suelo.

El chico se levantó con dificultades y todos se asombraron de quien había aparecido allí.

- ¡Xavier! –Exclamó Mark al ver al chico.

- Hola, Mark Evans.

- ¿A qué has venido?

- lo siento, Mark, pero hoy no tiene nada que ver contigo. ¡Tiene que ver con estos dos!

Todos miraron a Gazel y a Torch, que a su vez miraban a Xavier desafiantes.

- Hay que ver la que habéis montado por vuestra cuenta.

- ¡No lo aceptaré! ¡No aceptaré que tu equipo sea elegido como Génesis! –Dijo Torch, mientras se enfadaba.

- ¡Queremos una demostración de que lo mereces! –Gazel también estaba furioso.

- Vosotros no tenéis ni idea

- Xavier hablaba con tono frío, hasta que se fijó en que había una persona en el banquillo. Entonces se mostró un poco preocupado, pero recapacitó antes de actuar al ver como cogían a la chica y la llevaban junto a ellos.

- Este partido queda cancelado.

- ¿¡Qué dices! ¡No puedes hacer eso! –Gritaron los dos a la vez.

- Si que puedo.

Hizo que su balón se iluminara, y desapareció, a la vez que le sonreía a Mark a modo de disculpa.

Todos se quedaron quietos.

Y Byron, por culpa de las heridas producidas, cayó inconsciente.

- ¡Byron!

Todos corrieron hacia él.

Había perdido el sentido.


	18. capitulo 17 estamos juntos

Como Byron estaba lesionado, lo llevaron al hospital, donde fue ingresado por un tiempo.

Todos estaban preocupados, ya que el chico no se había despertado aún cuando lo llevaron.

Elsie estaba en vilo en la entrada del hospital.

- ¿No vas a entrar? –Le preguntó Shawn.

- Entraré luego, mejor...

- Yo creo que le gustaría que estuvieras allí cuando despierte.

- ... ¿Por qué habrá hecho esa estupidez? Sabía que no podría superar esa maldita defensa.

- No lo se... Pero ya esta hecho, no hay vuelta atrás...

- Pero al final esa tontería no ha servido para nada, el partido quedó inconcluso.

Un chico fue corriendo hacia ellos.

- Chicos, ya ha despertado –Dijo Axel mientras se para a respirar.

- ¿Ya ha despertado? –Preguntó Elsie más preocupada de lo que quería mostrar.

- Hace un momento.

- Vamos a verle, Elsie –Dijo Shawn.

- No está en su habitación.

- ¿Y donde está?

- Está en la azotea, hablando con Mark.

- Voy a verle –Decidió la peliazul.

Se dispuso a correr, pero antes Axel la agarró del brazo.

- Me alegro por ti, Elsie. Enhorabuena.

La chica se alegró ante esas palabras que su amigo le había dedicado. Le sonrió tiernamente y lo besó en la mejilla.

Luego su hermano y ella se fueron corriendo hacia la azotea.

Allí estaba él.

Sentado en un banco, hablando con el capitán.

A pesar de su lesión, estaba muy tranquilo.

La chica lo miró fijamente.

- Vamos a hablar con él –Dijo Shawn, mientras la agarraba de la mano.

- ¿Eh? ¿Ahora? No, no... Está hablando con Mark, ahora no podemos...

- Venga, hermanita, no seas así. Tienes que hablar ya con él. Se lo prometiste.

- ...

- Vamos.

La agarró de la mano y caminaron lentamente hasta donde estaban los dos chicos.

- Shawn, Elsie, hola –Los recibió Mark.

- Capitán, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? El equipo está bastante nervioso...

Su hermana le miró con sorpresa y luego con enfado. Lo había planeado todo.

- Ah, Byron, has estado increíble. ¡Mejórate!

El chico le sonrió, y luego se quedó mirando como Elsie se sentaba a su lado sin levantar la cabeza.

Sonrió tiernamente, aunque ella no le veía la cara.

- Elsie.

- ¿Qué?

- Estás nerviosa.

- No estoy nerviosa. Estoy enfadada, que es muy diferente.

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

- Pues claro. Eres un idiota. No debiste hacer eso.

- -Suspirando- Si, se que no fue muy inteligente por mi parte... lo siento...

- No tienes que pedirme disculpas. ¿Estás bien?

- Si, aunque estaré aquí durante una temporada.

- Supongo que después volverás al Zeus.

- Si. Me apetece volver a ver a mis compañeros.

- Que bien... Seguro que ellos quieren volver a ver a su capitán.

- Nos estamos yendo por las ramas.

- Lo se.

- Te da miedo sacar el tema, ¿No es así?

- La verdad es que si... me da bastante miedo.

- Lo entiendo...

- ¡Pero eso no significa que no...! –Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- Yo... quiero hablarlo...

- Elsie, yo... no pienso retirar lo que dije ayer. Lo diré tantas veces como haga falta. Te quiero.

- ...

- Se que esto es repentino, pero es verdad. Mas si no me dices lo que sientes tú, no sabré que hacer.

- Byron... creo que tú sabes mejor que nadie lo mucho que me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos. No hace tanto tiempo que nos conocemos, pero has logrado saber más de mí que mis propios amigos. A ti te he contado cosas que no le podría contar a nadie. Y realmente... eres alguien de lo más especial para mí.

- A mí me pasó lo mismo contigo, Elsie.

- Yo se que no empezamos con muy buen pie, y fui bastante injusta contigo. Byron, yo... fui tan tonta que no me paré a pensar lo que sentía por ti hasta que tú me lo dijiste. Y siempre lo he sabido, pero nunca me di cuenta. Yo...

Él se acerco más a ella y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla.

- Dilo, Elsie...

- Yo...

El chico no lo soportaba más. Quería oír esas palabras de los labios de Elsie. Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla, mas debía contenerse hasta que ella lo dijera. No se atrevería a dar el paso si Elsie no lo decía antes.

Se acercó más a su rostro, y apoyó su cabeza en la suya.

- ... Te quiero, Byron...

Por fin se había atrevido a confesar lo que sentía. Y la verdad, cuando lo dijo, se sintió mejor que nunca. Ella puso su mano encima de la de Byron, que seguía acariciándole la mejilla, a la vez que Byron, con la otra le rodeaba la cintura. Se sintieron un poco avergonzados en ese momento, pero Byron, lentamente, juntos sus labios con los de Elsie. Esta, en un principio se sorprendió, pues nunca había besado a nadie, y no sabia muy bien como responder. Simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el chico. Fue un beso un poco torpe, pero de lo más dulce. Despacio, Byron se separó de ella, aunque deseaba no apartarse.

- Esta vez no has huido.

- No tengo motivos para huir.

- Entonces... esto significa que...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Estamos juntos?

- ... Estamos juntos.

Así fue como los dos pasaron de ser amigos a ser una pareja. Felices por fin, se volvieron a besar, y durante un buen rato, se quedaron allí, en la azotea del hospital, juntos mientras hablaban y se abrazaban.

Dos chicos, que los observaban, conversaban tranquilamente.

- ¿Quien iba a decir que ella se atrevería?

- Ya ves. ¿No te sientes mal?

- ¿Por qué iba a estar mal?

- Mi hermana te gusta.

- Cierto, ella me gusta mucho. Pero se que una relación entre los dos no llegaría a ninguna parte. Siempre he preferido tenerla como amiga.

- Que comprensivo. Bueno, parece ser que ahora tengo un cuñado.

- Eso parece. Oye, ¿Como van las cosas con ese chico? ¿Turner?

- No razona... parece mentira... vaya... creo que tendré que ayudarla de nuevo. Y pensar que siempre fue ella la que me sacaba las castañas del fuego.

- Como hermano mayor, ese es tu deber. Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, no tardarán mucho en darse cuenta de que estamos aquí.

- Si. Vámonos.

- ¿Te apetece jugar un rato?

- ¡Pues claro!

Mientras Axel caminaba bajando las escaleras, Shawn se quedó un momento y dirigió una última mirada a los chicos.

- Al final, vuestros dioses tenían razón... Me alegro por ti, hermanita...

Y se fue con su amigo, mientras dejaba a Byron y Elsie solos.

Para que siempre estuvieran juntos.

FIN


End file.
